Austin The Menace
by StarsInMe
Summary: What he thought was going to ruin his life... Seemed to have been the opposite... When all your life you've been used to people lying and deceiving you... How do you learn to trust those around? And when the person you care about the most, has become the target to your enemies...The Story of how a regular girl and a Criminal became one.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

_Hi! This is my first story and well I hope you like it! :D ok bye. Review if you want me to update! It gets better I promise! Tell me what you think...like is there anything you'd like to see happen?! ok well enjoy_!

It was Friday night and yet again, I had nothing to do with my boring ol' life instead of watching TV or going on the computer or even checking my phone numerous times to see if anyone texted me-they didn't. Annoyed and irritated, I stood up before making my way into my boring room where yet again, I had nothing better to do.

Stuffing my body head first into the sheets of my unmade bed, I screamed into the pillow, letting the frustration out. Why couldn't I be like normal people? Huh? Is that so much to ask for? Just to be able to go out and let loose?

Then again, that isn't in my nature. I was born and raised a Christian and how to respect my body and my morals and that god is watching everything I do. _Insert annoyed sigh here._

If my parents found out I went to do things that other normal teenagers do, I'd be locked in my room with a weeks (if not more) punishment which means no TV, computer or phone which basically contains all my life's desires on how to live.

So I much better lie here and mourn for the rest of my life then, well. . . _Die_.

It were as if the gods above were hearing my mental cries to help me because almost instantly I got three text messages all saying the same thing: _Block Party, tonight. Midnight at Peterson. Everyone's invited._

Feeling my insides tingle with excitement I quickly pushed myself off my bed, glancing at the time to find it to be eleven thirty. Which only gave me a good half hour to get ready and look hot. _Well as hot as I could get that is. . ._

I don't know why I felt this rush of adventure inside of me tonight, but I was loving it. It gave me a whole new feeling to life, to living. Even after my whole speech about what would happen to me if my parents found out. I was going to do the unthinkable. Sneak out.

Rushing into the bathroom, I quickly stripped of my clothing while running the water hot before stepping inside and letting the droplets haze me over.

After that was done, I wrapped a towel around my body before practically sprinting across the room to my closet. Pushing past everything I had inside, I couldn't believe I haven't had at least one outfit that could look the least bit presentable at a party but then my eyes caught a glimpse of a pair of skinny jeans, white flare shirt that stopped just an inch above my stomach and a leather jacket to go on top. Yeah, definitely the outfit I was looking for. I didn't even know I owned such but I wasn't going to complain. God was on my side for once, and this time? I was going to take advantage of it.

Quickly discarding the towel to the floor, I dressed myself up in a bra and undies before slipping on the jeans shirt and jacket. Sliding on a pair of socks before slipping on my black and white slip on converse.

I looked amazing if I say so myself as I glanced at the mirror adjacent to me. I felt alive, new, fresh and boy was I loving every god damn second of it.

Now, time for the makeup I thought as I ran into the bathroom pulling out my kit as I sprawled every thing I owned, scrambling through them as I wiped a light shade of shadow on my lids before masking my face with foundation (just a few to hide any flaws) while layering my lashes with mascara. Then came the shining of my lips with lip gloss and I was good to go.

Grabbing my phone, I stuffed it into the depths of my jean pockets as I slowly tip-toed down the hall, knowing every part where the boards would squeak and ignoring them as I safely made it down the stairs and out the door before anyone heard or knew I was gone.

Feeling the night air brush against my cheeks, I felt something grow inside of me. The new me and I couldn't believe I was about to leave the circumference of my home to go to some party. But it was worth it, definitely worth it.

Making my way down the street, I crossed the lanes, keeping my eyes on the road. Peterson wasn't too far from where I lived which was a total bonus. Just as I was about to turn the corner to make my way down Jefferson Street, my phone began to buzz in my pants.

Opening my phone, I glanced down to find a message from my younger brother. Shit.

**From: Mike**  
_You are so dead Ally. When mom and dad find out you snuck out of the house._

Rolling my eyes, I texted back.

**To: Mike**  
_Not if you don't want mom and dad to find out about you watching porno. _

Grinning from ear to ear, I knew I had got him right where I wanted. Receiving another message, I smiled knowing I had won.

**From: Mike**  
_Fine._

Just as I was about to stuff my phone back into my pocket, I received another test message, this time from my best friend, Trish.

**From: Trish**

_So Mrs. "I want to have some fun for a change", there's an open house party tonight. You down?_

**To: Trish**  
_Already ahead of you._ I texted back with a smile.

**From: Trish**

_Damn you work fast. Are you trying to tell me, you actually left?_

**To: Trish**  
_Yep, I snuck out._

**From: Trish**  
_Badass._

**To: Trish**  
_Shut up. :p haha_

And with that the conversation ended and I found myself looking up to see that I had now finally made it to Peterson and to my surprise, everyone I knew and didn't were having a great time, dancing, singing, laughing, drinking and most of all smoking.

"Well. . . This is definitely something." I chuckled to myself before pushing past the crowd of people, trying to find Trish.

"Wow, you actually made it!" I whipped my head around to find Trish standing behind me with two beers in her hands and a smirk on her lips.

"I told you I would." I shot back with a smirk of my own as Trish laughed.

"Yeah, but didn't actually think you were telling the truth."

"Oh, thanks best friend." I spat humorlessly as she stuck out her tongue before handing me a beer.

"Anytime."

"Wait, what's this for?" I lifted my hand, looking at the unknown substance with suspicious eyes to find Trish looking at me as if I were crazy.

"It's beer?"

"I know that, what I meant to say was why did you give it to me?" I looked up at her with raised eyebrows.

"You want to let loose right? Well, here you go. You can start by drinking a beer and being a normal teenager for once. You only live once Ally, live it to its fullest especially tonight."

Shrugging, I pushed the glass to my lips before throwing my head back and chugging the disgusting liquid down my throat before letting out a sigh and wiping my lips. "Ew."

"Damn," Trish spoke with wide eyes. "You sure know how to chug that shit. . ." She smiled before wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "I'm proud."

"You're crazy Trish. You know that?" I peered over at her with an amused grin.

"I get that a lot, it's who I am." She shrugged before the both of us burst into a full fit of laughter.

"Nice going, baby" I turned my head curiously to find a boy with dirty blonde hair looking at me with a devious smirk painted on his plump lips he moved closer and thats when i saw his light caramel eyes.

Arching an eyebrow, I gulped the saliva forming from the nerves that begin to build up as I licked my lips, feeling Trish's nails dig into my arm as I controlled the need to wince in pain. "Ugh, thanks?"

"I give ya props for downing that so quick." He ignored my confused remark, continuing his own. "Usually girls around here don't know how. I'm impressed." He winked his eye, and gave a quick smirk before moving on, not saying nothing more nor less as he pushed past us with a group of guys following his lead and disappearing into the sea of people.

"Ow," I muttered turning around while ripping Trish's hand from my skin as I rubbed my arm. "You didn't have to grab me like that you know."

"Oh my god," Trish breathed out, completely in a daze as I snapped my fingers in front of her face.

"Earth to Trish!" I waved my hand now. "What is wrong with you?"

Snapping out of it, she turned to me with wide eyes. "Did you know who that was?" She gawked as I turned awkwardly, looking at the people partying before turning my attention back to her.

"Was I supposed to?"

"Are you serious?" She slapped my arm.

"Again, ow!" I backed away, continuing to rub my arm as I looked at her as though she had lost her- "Did you lose your mind? Because I'll help you find it."

"I'm not kidding Ally." She gulped, the lump in her throat going down as she did so.

"No I'm not Trish. What is up with you? Am I supposed to know who that is?" I furrowed my brows as they met in the middle.

"That's _The Menace_." She breathed out shakily. "He's the most talked about kid in this town. He's done shit no one can even dream about. He's the leader of the bulls pack, the gang?"

I shrugged, still not knowing what she was telling me.

She groaned. "You know the ones who walk around with the red and black colors?" As I continued staring at her with confused eyes, she sighed. "As corny as it sounds, they run this town Ally you just talked to the head of the pack."

As the information suck in, so did my stomach. _This was definitely not what I was planning on about having a good time._


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. **

I was going to die.

It's official.

Either that or I will be shunned from humanity all together. Yeah, that's sounds good at least that way I'll be alone, not dead.

As Trish began pulling me in all sorts of directions during the party, I found myself glancing in every direction looking for The Menace as they call him. The name itself made me cringe and made my stomach tumble.

I don't know why I was nor could I explain it. I guess the nerves got the best of me and I was worrying about my life more than I should have. I worried more about this random dude then I did my parents.

That itself should tell you something.

I was losing my mind and at this point, I just wanted to get away from it all. My head shouldn't be snapping in all sorts of directions in fear of seeing him, it should be because of my parents. What if they left the house looking for me and found me here? What if they get out a search warrant? What if. . . Oh what the hell, why do I even bother? My parents are the least of my worries.

Snatching my hand from Trish's, I waited as she turned around. "I need to breathe Trish," I confessed. "I didn't come here to just walk around. I came here to have fun and if all we're going to do is run away from every social group at this party, then I'm going home."

Tucking a strand of her curly hair behind her ear, Trish let out a nervous chuckle. "Sorry." Her cheeks reddened. "I didn't notice I was being too pushy,"

"It's not that you were being pushy. . ." I began before cutting myself short, finding another way to restate that sentence. "It's just that ever since The Menace," I threw up the air quotes with my fingers, "talked to me, you've been on your radar and I can't take it anymore."

"I'm sorry," She licked her lips.

"It's just that," I took a deep breath before continuing, "ever since he talked to me you've been acting like I'm going to die and I'm not."

"How would you know?" She threw a hand up while pointing at me. "He's called The Menace for a reason Ally."

"Yeah well The Menace talked to me once. It's not like he asked me out or anything," I shook my head at her. "You're overreacting and you know it. Besides you don't even know him!"

"I know enough about him to know he's bad news," She tried to sound convincing but this was all coming out like a bunch of bull.

"And you believe what everyone says?" I arched a brow as she vigorously nodded. "Trish, not what everyone says is the truth. People over exaggerate everything nowadays. You cant believe the shit people say. You should know that first hand." I reminded her of the time Trent Harper began a rumor that Trish slept with him. From there it escalated to her supposedly being pregnant and that she had an abortion. It went on for ages before it finally dialed down and new rumors spread.

"That's different." She tried to argue.

"How?" I laid my hands on my hips. "Name one way on how its different." I tapped my foot on the floor while awaiting her answer.

"It just is, okay?" She muttered sharply. "Everyone knows about him Ally . He didn't spread shit on his own. People already knew of him."

"Yeah from shit others said about him. It doesn't matter who started it Trish, the truth still remains the same. No one knows anything. The only person who does is this Menace kid and when he admits it himself, then its true. Until then, everything you hear is fake."

After a few moments of silence, she finally gave in. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." She pointed towards me with pouty lips before linking our arms together and dragging us away to a part of the party that involved actual people and dancing. Something I didn't think I'd see for the rest of the night.

Usually I was never the one to bend the rules, but this one time, I think I will. Opening myself another can of beer, I began chugging it down as I walked back only to find Trish had disappeared. Aw, crap.

Sighing, I began searching for her. Pushing past all the people dancing up on each other as though they were having sex, the potheads smoking a joint, the drinkers who were downing gallons of beer, I still couldn't find Trish anywhere.

A few minutes had passed and my feet were warring down from all the walking I had done tonight. I didn't even take a seat. Whatsoever. It was like these people didn't know the meaning of a chair.

Finally giving up and just deciding to text her, I pulled out my phone as I began texting away.

Where are you? I've been searching everywhere. Text me back so we can meet up again. I have to go home soon.

Satisfied, I put my phone away as something not to far caught my attention. Stepping closer, it turned out to be a log. Knowing this was as close enough to a chair that I could get, I made my way over to it before casually sitting down. Stretching my legs out, I suddenly became more calm. . . Relaxed.

That didn't last long the second I noticed ten minutes had gone by and Trish still didn't returned my text. Usually she replied back in seconds, two minutes when in delay of being drunk. Now I was starting to get worried. Knowing she wasn't anywhere near the crowd of people, I decided to take the route leading down a huge valley of trees.

I stuffed my hands into my pockets, avoiding any crazy thoughts that could come to mind as I noticed just how dark it was out.

How could Trish just vanish like that? Was she really that upset that I found The Menace talking to me not to be that much of a big deal like she was making it out to be?

Or could it have been something else? Maybe someone asked her to go somewhere with them. . . But then again she would have told me before walking off.

Sighing in frustration with myself, I felt my head ring with buzz as the three beers I had drank tonight began to sink in. The ruffling of leaves didn't help much as I began to think I was going insane though luckily, I had noticed a group of people not too far along the trail.

Not thinking much of it, I continued walking only to feel the cold air drift through me and cause me to cautiously look up to notice that the group of people weren't just some ordinary group of people. They were wearing red and black and from what I remembered of Trish's numerous speeches, it came to mind that. . . This were the people Trish warned me about.

The Menace's crew.

Feeling the beating of my heart accelerate, I moved closer to the trees, trying to hide myself from being seen as I continued to keep my cool.

"You're in for a lot of shit, Tony." A dark voice came from the shadows as I felt my stomach summersault and my palms grow sweaty.

"I'm-I'm sorry." Whoever that guy was talking to, began to stutter as the tone in his voice rattled my ears in a tone so fragile, I couldn't help but cringe.

"Sorry doesn't cut it anymore. You had your chances and still turned out with shit. We gave you three more weeks and you still couldn't find the time to get the money?"

"Please, I just need a little more time-"

"Yeah well your time has passed buddy." And with that I felt my body go numb as I glanced up in time to see a shot being fired and a body drop to the ground, the floor instantly covering in a red gooey liquid.

What the fuck just happened?


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

_Okay well here is the third chapter I hope you all like it! The action is just about to start! Please Review i would really love to know what you guys think about the story! okay well enjoy! :D_

God really had other plans for me tonight because I had no intentions of this all happening. All I wanted was to hang out with Trish and have some fun for once but no, god forbid I do anything without getting all the luck I never had sucked out of me. Yes I said no luck, hence why my life is the way it is.

It took me a while to put the pieces together on what just happened. The shock jolted through my veins the second I saw the blood dripping from the head of the guy that collapsed onto the floor, his body completely drained from life. Feeling my stomach twist in horror, I bit my lip, my hand instinctively falling to my mouth as I tried hard not to scream.

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move nor could I tear my eyes away from the sight in front of me. My knees felt like jelly and my feet felt as if they had been cemented onto the muddy ground I stood on.

All I could do in this moment was curse my life out to its fullest. At least that way, I'm quiet and I can already curse what's been cursed.

Hearing the shuffling of the leaves and commotion, I had finally looked up in time to see The Menace look my way, his eyes unreadable and instantly fear took over me.

My throat went dry as I began shaking my head, wanting to tell him that I didn't see anything but that didn't work as he quickly whispered a few things to the guys around him before he skimmed his way to me without anyone noticing. I had debated on whether or not I should run or something but I didn't want to risk dying. At least not now.

Snaking his arm around my waist, I gasped as he threw me over his shoulder. It all happened so quickly, I couldn't process what had just happened until he threw me in the passenger side of what looked like his car.

If I was scared before I was definitely terrified now.

Not knowing what to do, I just sat there, unmoving as my eyes glanced around looking at anything that could cause danger to my life. A knife maybe? A bomb? Another gun perhaps? But nothing came to view. Letting out a breath of relief, it quickly vanished once the door next to me opened and in sat The Menace himself.

He didn't look too pleased.

Without a word being spoken, he started the car before zooming out of the area it was parked in and that was when my body jerked and my brain started working. "Where are you taking me? Are you gong to kill me? Oh god, I don't want to die. . ." I mumbled in discomfort as the thought flooded my brain. My body cut to pieces and left in the woods for no one to find. . .

"Be quiet, will ya?" He snapped at me, his voice dripping with bitterness causing me to abruptly stop and shut up.

I felt the tension in the car as I began fumbling with my fingers, biting my lip so I wouldn't say anything more but I couldn't help it. I needed to know what was going on. "Hey, uhm, Menace?" I mentally slapped myself at how stupid I just sounded. "Dude, whatever your name is. Sorry to burst your bubble or anything but I really need to get home. It's late as it is, and when my parents find out I snuck out, I will die. Literally."

All I received from him was a chuckle which caused me to furrow my brows in confusion. "What's so funny?"

"You" He kept glancing at his side mirror, a smirk on his lips as he turned my way for just a second before turning his head back to the road in front of him.

"Me?" I scratched my neck awkwardly. "What about me?"

"You're in a car with someone you just saw commit murder yet all you can think about is getting in trouble. . . By your _parents_?" He looked at me now, his full attention sprinted towards me as I gulped the ball of saliva forming in the pit of my throat.

"Uhm, well, you see, my parents are far more scarier than you buddy. Trust me, when I say, you got nothing on them when it comes to scaring someone. Besides you clearly have your reasons to do what you did and that's fine. I don't care as long as I stay alive. But that wont happen if my parents find out I'm gone."

"You are one confusing chick, let me tell you." He laughed as he shuffled in his seat, looking at the side mirror once more.

"Yeah well you aren't one easy walk on the park either." I muttered under my breath as I tucked my hand under my chin before propping my elbow on the arm rest.

"You don't even know me," He protested.

"I know enough and saw enough to know you spell trouble." I admitted as I bit in the inside of my cheek.

"I'm guessing you heard about me then?" He cocked a brow as I turned to face him.

"Yep, more than I wanted to. Believe me," I put my free hand up as I shook my head before laying it back down on my lap.

"And you believe them?" He pursed his lips, his eyes on the road now as he swerved to another lane. He kept his right hand holding the bottom of the steering wheel, as his left arm hung off the top, practically moving it as he dug his hand into the pocket of his leather jacket.

"No. . ." I flashed back to the argument I had with Trish back at the party. But then again, I did see him kill someone . . .

"Good," He pulled out a pack of cigarettes now, popping the top open as he slid a cigarette out, layering it between his lips before lighting it up. He threw the box back into his pocket. "Because I'm sure the truth is far more worse." He blew out a perfect ring of smoke.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

_I hope you guys are liking the story so far again if you want me to add anything i'm open for suggestions. Okay well I hope you guys like this chapter! enjoy :D oh and reviews are appreciated! haha_

My stomach twisted painfully.

"Well that's comforting to hear. . ." I sarcastically replied with worried eyes as I glanced outside. A low ripple came from his throat, a chuckle escaping his lips.

"You're funny, I like that," He turned his head to the right to blow out the smoke in direction towards the window once he had rolled it down before closing it back up again.

"Yeah well I'd like to live too so if you don't mind telling me where I'm going because so far I'm not very reassured." I mumbled, fumbling in my seat.

"Take it down a notch , I'm not going kill you." He blew another smoke, this time not opening the window. The hazy substance circled around the car for a while before slowly disappearing. When he finished the smoke, he threw it in the little ashtray he had in the car.

"How would I know? I'm in a car with a murderer," I rolled my eyes, my arms crossing just about my chest.

"Are you going to throw that in my face every single time I open my mouth about something?" He growled lowly, his voice deep and his eyes dark.

Clearing my throat, I repeatedly shook my head. " No," I squeaked out. "Sorry. . ." I gulped deeply, the ball visible as it went down my throat. I could feel my palms begin to sweat.

"Good because I'm in no mood to hear you," He turned his gaze towards the road once more, going back to his calm more unnerved self. "Or you're annoying pleas to me."

Either this kid is either A, mental. B, crazy or C, bipolar.

So far I'm leaning towards the bipolar side.

"Oh geez, thanks." Sarcasm dripped with every word I spoke. "You're so pleasant to be around, let me tell you." The awkward silence that fell between us never really helped the situation I was in as I stole glances his way, feeling my stomach form into knots.

"Do you really think I care?" He spit, venom in the words he spoke. His fingers coiled around the steering wheel, holding it tight. I knew that because his knuckles were shading into a vivid white from the hold he put onto it.

I didn't answer. Instead, I sighed, looking forwards and not even bothering to open my mouth any more.

But, from the looks of it, it looks like he didn't want me too.

"Are you going to answer me or just ignore me like an idiot?" He hissed. I felt my breath hitch and my hands clam.

What was his problem?

"What do you want me to say?" I spat, growing frustrated with this kid.

"I don't know, anything!" He took a turn down another road. "Don't just ignore me."

"I thought you didn't want me to talk anymore?" I arched a brow, looking at me incredulously.

"No." He monotonously spoke. "I didn't want you using what you saw against me. I never said anything about you not talking."

"Whatever," I mumbled. If he wanted me to talk that's the best he was going to get.

To my advantage, he shut up, leaving his eyes on the road before him.

I found myself glancing at anything that kept my attention for the time being until soon everything started to get boring and my eyes found the side of his face.

I'm not going to lie, he was pretty good looking, gorgeous' even. His jaw was on lock tight and it looked sexy. he sighed in frustration, snapping his head towards me.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

I shook my head.

I just wanted to go home.

Either he was psychic or simply knew what I was thinking because what he said next caught me off guard. "Look, you saw too much. I can't just let you go after what you just witnessed. I'd be an idiot to." He licked his lips, his eyes glancing over at me though his head never moved.

As reassuring as that was I couldn't help but still be a little nervous.

"I promise." He added in quickly.

I simply nodded again.

What had I gotten myself into? I crashed the palm of my hand to my forehead which must have enlightened him that I wasn't all that positive about what was going on because he began talking once more. "I meant it when I said I'm not going to hurt you. I just have to figure a few things out, okay? You'll be home in no time."

Relief had finally washed over me as the words he spoke sunk in but it wasn't good enough to keep me sane. Licking my chapped lips, I took a couple deep breaths, trying to rid of the nerves when another deep chuckle echoed through the car.

"Are you giving birth or something because you sound like you're about to pop a baby out" You can tell he found himself to be amusing which caused me to laugh. Really loud.

"You have a cute laugh," He smirked with a nod as I felt my cheeks burn with warmth.

Yep. He's definitely bipolar.

"Thanks? Though I think I sound like a hyena." I shrugged.

Now he burst into laughter as he grabbed onto the steering wheel, careful not to steer it out of control-something we don't need to add onto the list of shit he's already got on his shoulders. "You're funny,"

"I try," I brushed my shoulders off which lead to more laughter between us. It was refreshing for a change.

"You are the first girl I've ever taken with me who has such a good sense of humor," I tensed once I realized what he said.

"You've taken other girls?" I turned to him with wide eyes as he laughed for about the third time tonight. Wow, we must be burning calories.

"I'm joking!" He clutched to his stomach with his right hand, his other now hanging off the top of the wheel once more. "You should have seen your face right now, one word." He looked over at me. "Priceless."

"Ha ha, very funny," I faked a smile as he turned my way, his smile is to die for.

"You have a nice smile," I blurted out, embarrassment washing over me once I realized what I just said.

"Thanks," He smiled at me, purposely showing his teeth. "You got a cute smile too." He grinned.

Shaking my head, I leaned back against the chair, knowing I wasn't going home anytime soon as I leaned over to turn on the radio only to have him shut it off. "Hey!"

"I don't like music." He spoke in monotone.

"Who doesn't like music?" I gazed at him with furrowed brows.

"Me, now pipe down and let me drive okay? I need to think." He snapped before clearing his throat and calming himself down.

I took this opportunity to get the truth out of him. "Okay well while you're at it, mind telling me where you're taking me?"

"So fucking impatient," He rasped with an unknown tone as he slid out another cigarette from his pack, lighting it up before layering it between his lips. "We're going back to my place." He mumbled, opening the window now while letting the smoke go through.

_Oh dear lord, help me now._


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

_Ok well hello again i hope you all are like the story :) I get so happy when I see I got a new review! they mean a lot cause like do people even read my story?! idk but if you do THANK YOU! I love you! okay so here is the new chapter. Enjoy :) Okay well Enjoy!_

I'm going to a murderer/ex-cons house. Wow, that would be something beautiful to tell my kids when I'm older_._

I sighed, fidgeting in my seat. I'd lie if I said I wasn't letting my nerves get to me.

I'd also lie if I said I didn't get embarrassed when my butt rubbed against the leather of the seat and made a farting sound.

Menace chuckled. "Can't get comfortable?" He smirked, taking a side glance towards me real quick before setting his eyes on the road before him.

I felt my cheeks heat up. "No, just . . . Getting car sick." I lied, shrugging my shoulders mindlessly.

He shook his head. "Whatever you say"

I rolled my eyes. This dude seriously needs help.

"Don't roll your eyes at me. Remember," He grabbed my chin vigorously, turning me to face him. "you're in my car."

I winced at his touch. All I could do was nod.

"Good," He pushed me away, returning his hand to the steering wheel.

I bit down on my lip, forcing myself not to say something back that I'd regret. Instead, I turned to look out the window of the car, wanting nothing more than to be in the warmness of my bed. Safe and sound where I should've been in the first place.

We had finally made it to what I guessed was his house since he parked the car in a garage looking space. I couldn't help myself. . . my mouth dropped open in awe once the house came into view. I must say, I'm impressed. It's pretty good looking from the angle I see it in.

Turning, I waited patiently to see what happens from here while leaning my head back and thinking about how this all came together and just how sad my life turned out to be.

I can't really say I'm disappointed. I mean, I saw it coming. I just never thought it'd happen this way.

Out of all the things I could have witnessed tonight-someone getting shit drunk and throwing up everywhere, a girl stripping (those things have happened before, don't judge me), walking in on a couple making out-but no. I watched someone getting murdered.

The more I think about it, the more I think my life is turning out to be one big ass soap opera.

I was the quiet girl, did my homework, listened to my parents, I made sure I had good grades and took care of myself. I didn't get too out of control when I went out, I was an overall good person. I was shy, quirky, a loud mouth sometimes. . .

I did good things. I never did one single "bad" thing. . . Until tonight, when I snuck out and it had to be the first time I ever did anything "extreme" for me to get into such trouble.

Now, here I was, in the car of a killer while he took me to his place.

I must've dozed off for a while because I didn't even notice Menace had gotten out of the car until the door to my side opened and I almost fell out.

I groaned.

He chuckled which only made me groan even louder. "So not funny." I pointed out while jumping out of his range rover.

"It is to me." He shrugged before shutting the door closed and making his way in front of me.

I secretly rolled my eyes, following suit behind him. The last thing I needed was to get lost and have God knows what else happen to me.

Being taken by a murderer was enough to keep me from doing anything else stupid.

Fumbling on my feet while he rummaged his jean pockets for the keys to his place, I bit down on my lip, curious as to what's going to happen to me.

He said I wasn't going to die but who knows if he's telling the truth? I did see him kill someone which means I witnessed a murder. Not like I'd say anything anyways but who knows if they know that or trust that I wouldn't?

"Are you coming in or do I have to drag you inside myself?"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my daze, looking up at him with wide curious eyes.

He shook his head. Grabbing my arm, he pulled me inside before shutting the front door closed behind us. He turned his head to look at me. "Follow me," He nodded towards the stairs.

I nodded.

Walking up the stairs, I bit down on my lip, keeping my eyes to myself, careful as to not catch the attention of anyone else who could possibly be here at this late hour.

_What time was it anyways?_

"What time is it?" I suddenly blurted out, something that constantly happened to me in situations quite like this one. I always managed to speak out my thoughts one way or another.

"A quarter to two. Why?" He walked into a room which I guess was his.

My eyes practically bugged out of their sockets when realization hit. I was so dead when I got home. That is, if I end up going home tonight. "No reason." I sighed.

He shrugged carelessly, walking into the room a little further as the door shut behind us.

I took this time I look around. It was huge. He had a king sized bed in the middle with burgundy sheets, a comforter over it designed in black. The walls were a dark drown, almost cherry-brown. I was in complete and utter awe to say the least.

"You like it?" He smirked, his eyebrow arching.

I bit the inside of my cheek before nodding. "This is like. . . Three times the size of my room!"

He chuckled. "Well, don't get too used to it. You'll be leaving soon enough. I just have to get a few things settled then you should be good to go."

I nodded, still taking in the room I was currently standing in.

Suddenly the door to his room opened revealing a petite girl, around the same size as me, with long blonde hair, and Blue eyes that made the sky look dull.

I was frozen in shock.

She was gorgeous.

When her eyes fell upon my presence, her face twisted up in horror mixed with disgust. I cringed.

"What is she doing here?" She spat, her voice dripping with venom, her blue irises burning holes into mine.

I tried to look away but there was something about her that kept my eyes locked on hers.

Menace turned, his eyes growing hard. "Don't start." He lowly exclaimed sending chills down my spine.

Scoffing, she flicked her hair back behind her shoulder, pulling her gaze from me to look at him before retrieving back to me and rolling her eyes. Giving me one last look that spelt disgust, she turned on the heels of her stilettos, walking out of the room.

I gulped hard. "What was that all about?" I managed to squeak out in question form.

His eyes never left the door she (whoever "she" was) just recently exited from. "Don't worry about it." He growled underneath his nose, pushing past me and walking out of the room as well, leaving me alone to question what just happened and if I had any fault in this.

From what I've learned in the past:_ When people usually say "don't worry", you should most likely worry._


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_Okay so I only got 1 review on my my last update and I love you! ( aesham01 you've been there since the start I love you man! ) okay so I'm gonna be taking a break for a while because it seems not many people are into my story so i'm gonna post this chapter and chapter 7 tonight and that'll be the last update I do for a while or until I think people actually want to or are reading it. And with that Enjoy ch. 6. _

_PS. Pre-Order Stars Dance by Selena Gomez or buy it July 23rd! woo! ok ILY_

Running a hand frustratingly through his hair, Menace bit down on his lip to keep from spiraling out of control and breaking things. The last thing he needed was to lose his mind and have Ally add more onto her list of things pertaining to him. Number one being that he killed someone.

He couldn't believe he had been so careless to have let someone see him. He was always careful with the things he did. He was never caught-ever. He did everything right and on point. He never messed up until tonight and it was eating him alive.

What if it would have been a cop walking through the forest that night instead of Ally ? Menace couldn't even think about what would've happened to him.

Of course, he would have took the blame because that was what type of person he was. He would never let his boys get in trouble for the things he did but that's besides the point.

All he could think about was what he was going to do with Ally and what the guys would say once they found out about Ally.

Tugging at the ends of his hair, Menace was about to go back upstairs and into his room when one of the members caught sight.

"Yo, Austin!" Dez, the head of the pack (no where as near as Austin but close) called out from the couch he was sitting on, a can of beer in his hand.

Austin cursed himself mentally as he slowly shifted to look at him. He nodded his head towards him as a sign that he heard and acknowledged him.

"Did you get the job done?" He took a sip out of the can, arching his brow as a sign that he was awaiting a response.

Austin paused, debating whether he should say something or not. "Yeah, I got the job done."

He smirked. "Good job Moon." Dez nodded, impressed.

He wasn't going to be impressed for long, that's for sure Austin thought.

"The bum was begging for his life when Austin had him on his knees, a silver pointed to his head. Hilarious shit," Mark piped in as he dropped his weight onto the couch a few feet from Dez.

"That shit was hilarious." Ethan added with a grin. "He thought he could get away with not being able to pay the money. The jackass is so fucked he actually thought he had a chance to live-"

"Too bad Austin put a bullet to his head." Trent added in while opening a can of beer and plopping himself down on the arm chair.

Austin nodded his head, smiling. He loved when he was praised and the son of a bitch he killed. "It was a pleasure working with him," Austin smirked as the crowd hollered in laughter.

Sarcasm was their second language, especially Austin's.

Once the laughter died down and everyone settled on the couch except Austin, he knew now was the time to mention Ally. "Hey, guys?"

They all looked up, turning their full attention to him.

"There's something I gotta tell you." Austin pursed his lips to the side, rubbing the back of his neck as he thought of all the ways he could tell them, settling on just saying it and waiting for their reaction after. "I messed up on the job."

Dez's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean, you messed up? You said you killed him."

"I did," Austin clarified.

"Then, what is it?" Ethan chimed in, just as confused as the rest of them.

Austin fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Someone saw." He muttered lowly but clear enough for all of them to hear.

Silence filled the void air around them before Dez spoke up once more, "What do you mean someone saw?"

"It means just what I said. Some chick saw me kill the bastard."

Dez now stood up. "What the Hell do you mean some chick saw? Moon, what the fuck!?" He spat, anger getting the best of him.

"I didn't know! There was no one around when we pulled the bastard into the forest!" Austin threw his hands in the air. "You could even ask the guys, we made sure no one was around! But somehow this chick got in and saw."

Dez tightened his jaw, closing his eyes. Taking deep breaths to control himself, he pried his eyes open. "How much did she see?" He calmly asked.

"She saw me kill him." Austin exclaimed lowly.

Dez tightened his fists beside him. "Shit," He muttered, running a hand through his hair after. "What happened after? Did she run away? Did she tell the cops?"

"Do you think we'd be here right now if she told the cops?" Austin gave him a pointed look which Dez merely shrugged in return. Austin shook his head. "I grabbed her and left before anything could have happened."

Dez's face lightened. "You took her?"

Austin nodded.

"With you?"

"Yep." Austin nodded "I couldn't let the girl go after seeing what she had. She's up in my room. But hey, listen man, I don't think she's stupid enough to say anything. The bitch is nuts too. All she was worried about during the whole car ride here was her parents." He rolled his eyes.

Dez scoffed. "Are you fucking with me?"

Ethan and Mark laughed.

"Nah, she told me her parents are scarier than me. She got a mouth on her too, didn't shut up asking so many questions." Austin growled lowly.

"What'd she ask?"

"What I was going to do with her, when she was going home, where I was taking her." Austin shrugged.

Dez nodded, his face slowly softening. "Alright. You said she's upstairs right?"

Austin nodded once more, his face contorting no emotions though he could help but wonder, what he was planning to do next.

"Keep her there, she's not leaving." Dez sat down on the couch once more.

"What do you mean she's not leaving?" Austin furrowed his brows. "I told her she's going home and quite frankly, I don't want her here. She's annoying."

"She knows too much." Dez explained while grabbing his can of beer and bringing it to his lips.

"I honestly don't think she'd say anything man. She didn't even look that scared to begin with."

"I can't risk it Moon. Before we know it after she leaves the cops'll be on our shit and we'd all be busted for the crap we've done. It's safer this way."

"Dez, I really don't want this girl here and Cassidy's on me about her already." Austin groaned.

Dez sighed. "Listen, I can't play it safe-we can't play it safe. She's at least staying the night. I'll decide what to do about her tomorrow but for now, she's staying."

Austin felt his jaw twitch and his eyes grow hard. Without another word being spoken, he charged towards Dez, punching him right on his jaw.

A low blow came from Dez as he groaned in pain. "What the fuck!?" He spat before standing up and shoving Austin back until his back collided with the wall behind him. Dez pinned him against it before digging a fist into his stomach.

Austin winced in pain, having gone through more than that then to make a sound. "Shit," He muttered.

Dez pounded another fist into the side of Austin's face, pinning his arms to the wall. "Go upstairs and cool off before you do some dumb shit that will get you killed." Dez lowly muttered.

"I'm the best you got you low life shit, if you kill me, you're nothing." Austin sneered in anger.

"I'm sure we can find someone to take your place." He shot back.

Austin and he knew he was being serious but they both also knew that no one can compare to him.

Shoving him into the wall, Dez wiped the side of his mouth where blood smeared on his hand. Cursing under his breath, he shook his head, taking a seat on the couch once more.

Austin's chest rose and fell with each furious breaths he took. Turning on the heels of his worn out converse, he charged up the stairs. Muttering incoherent words to himself, Austin found himself passing by his room and walking to the end of the hallway. Prying the door open, he stalked inside, catching Cassidy by surprise as she whipped her head around.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Give me some clothes." He ordered.

"For what?" She spat.

"Just give me a fucking t-shirt or something Cassidy. I don't have time for your bullshit." Austin venomously spoke.

"What the fuck do you need my clothes for?" She arched a brow, laying a hand to her hip.

"I got business to take care of. Just give me the god damn clothes or I'm getting them myself." He darkly responded, his eyes falling into sleets.

Gritting her teeth together, Cassidy forced herself to turn around and go through her drawers. Grabbing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, she threw them at Justin who caught it without a problem.

Turning and leaving the room, he then made his way to his room where he opened the door and closed it shut. Throwing the shirt and shorts at Ally's face, she lightly gasped, taken back.

"What's this?" She questioned.

"A shirt. Put it on." Austin structured, his eyes hardening as they stared into Ally's soft, big, brown ones.

"Why?" Her eyes then fell to his bruised face. Her eyes widened. "What happened to you?" She gawked.

"Girls and all their questions," Austin muttered with a shake of his head. "Just put the damn shirt on!"

Ally jumped, completely unaware of Austin's sudden anger until his outburst. Fear took over her. "What is it for?" She whispered.

"For my health," He bitterly remarked. "What do you think?" He sarcastically spoke as if it were the easiest thing to know. "You're staying the night." He muttered.

Ally's face dropped. "I thought I was leaving?"

"Yeah? Well you thought wrong. You're staying the night. Put on the clothes and get comfortable because you're not going anywhere as far as I'm concerned."

Ally felt her eyes pinch. "Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"On the floor, have fun." Austin turned, feeling himself grow frustrated as he waved at her with his back facing her and walked out of the room, locking it once he left. "Annoying Bitch"

Austin ran a hand through his hair. He hadn't even realized he was making his way down the hallway once again until he opened the door to Cassidy's room and shut it close behind him.

"What the fuck do you want now?" She spat.

Austin merely ignored her as he circled an arm around her waist and pulled her close, capturing her lips with his in a hungry fashion.

As time flew by, they both were ridded of their clothes and circled in the sheets of Cassidy's bed, their nude bodies pressed together as they rhythmically moved with each other.

If Cassidy was good at anything, it was that she could help Austin forget everything and that was exactly what he needed at the moment.

_To forget._


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_Okay so I hope you enjoyed the last chapter :) and this gonna be the last one for a while so ENJOY! Thank You! to everyone who took the time to read and review my story it really means so much! You guys are awesome! 1: I hope you like this chapter! 2: Thank You For Reading. 3: Buy Stars Dance by Selena Gomez July 23rd 4: Good Bye! xoxo :) _

Austin had left the room way before the sun came up, leaving Cassidy under the sheets alone, the spot next to her vacant now that he left.

Running a hand through his tousled sex hair, Austin let out a much relieved breath. His nerves were calm-as can be and for the moment-for as long as it will last-he was at ease.

Opening the door to his room after unlocking it, it was then when he saw Ally sleeping on the floor that brought him back to reality.

As much as she annoyed the hell out of him, he couldn't help but feel like a dick that she had actually listened to him and slept on the floor.

It must have been so uncomfortable he thought while sighing deeply and making his way over to her. Glancing down at her, he bit the inside of his cheek. She was beautiful, there's no denying that but there was something about her that just made Austin want to scream.

Whether it was because she had caught him at his finest moment (sarcasm deeply intended) or how much shit he got into downstairs with Dez a few hours back, he knew the girl was trouble.

Leaning down, Austin cupped her body into the embrace of his arms, cradling her as if she were a baby before standing up straight and laying her on his untouched bed. Grabbing a blanket from nearby, he settled it on top of her body, where it covered her from her feet up to her neck.

Glancing at her one last time, Austin turned and walked out of his room where he casually made his way downstairs.

Dez seated in a chair, eating came into view almost instantaneously and a smile found its way to Austin's lips.

"Yo Dez," Austin bellowed, startling Dez a bit before he realized it was just him and settled down.

"What?" Dez spat. He wasn't necessarily a morning person.

Which gave Austin all the more reason to relinquish his anger.

Without a second thought or even a sound, Austin charged towards Dez, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, forcing him up and off the chair before slamming him into the wall adjacent where they stood.

Austin didn't hesitate as he pulled his fist back and collided it to his jaw, receiving a look of pain and a groan of displeasure from Austin. Pulling his fist back once more he pounded it into Dez's stomach then rib. "Next time you dare put your hands on me," Austin sneered in disgust. "And threaten to kill me," He moved closer now, their noses a mere centimeter apart. "You won't even have a chance to say a word before I get my hands on you." He dropped his voice down to a whisper, venom dripping with each syllable he pronounced.

Pushing him against the wall with force, Austin backed up and walked away, leaving Dez in pain behind.

If there's one thing Austin hated, it was when people tried to outdo him just like Dez had tried earlier that day.

Brushing his shirt down, Austin hopped up the stairs, walking back into his room where he stripped of his clothes-Ally still sleeping-and walked into the bathroom. Turning the shower on, he stepped inside letting the hot steaming water brush against his undeserving skin.

The water tricking down his neck and back brought Austin to complete serenity. He loved taking long showers in the morning because it gave him an escape from reality for just the time being which is why when he had finished washing his hair and had to turn off the water, he felt like going back in for another round.

Drying his hair to perfection, Austin wrapped a towel around his lower half before walking out of the bathroom and into his bedroom where Ally laid awake.

Austin grinned. "Morning sunshine." He teased in a hushed, raspy voice bringing the hairs on her arms to rise.

**Ally's POV:**

"H-Hi." I gulped hard, trying hard not to travel my eyes down south to his abs where (from what I could see without looking), were glistening due to the water that trickled down his porcelain skin.

This shit should be illegal. There is no way in hell someone could be so hot.

But then I remembered the party, the murder, being driven here and told to sleep on the floor and instantly, a haze darkened over me.

"Had a good nights rest?" He turned his back to me while shuffling through his drawers, what I guessed to be looking for something to wear.

"Just peachy, thanks for asking. The hardwood floors were just dandy," I faked a smile his way which only caused him to smirk.

Oh how I wish I could just smack it off his face right about now.

"Well that's nice to hear. I'm sure my floor loved having your sexy ass sprawled against it. I know I would." He winked causing butterflies to erupt in my stomach.

I'm starting to feel as if I'm losing my mind. There has got to be something wrong with me. Not to mention, he's even more bipolar than before and I never thought that could be possible.

I opened my mouth to say something but then shut it once I realized I had no idea what to say to that. Sighing, I rolled my eyes before crossing my arms against my chest and slumping my shoulders.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Austin laughed, pulling a white v-neck over his head.

"Shut up." I spat. "You bipolar fuck,"

He froze. "What did you just say?"

I paused for a moment, my eye growing wide as I stared up and into his radiating with anger ones. I cocked a brow up. "What? You turn deaf or something?"

Slamming his drawer shut, Austin made his way over to her. "Listen here you little bitch," He spit. "Don't be talking to me like that after I was as kind enough to put you on my bed. If you didn't realize it, you didn't wake up on the floor so if I were you, I'd be thanking me. Not insulting." He sneered.

I bit my lip, wondering what he was talking about. Looking down, it was then that I realized I was in a bed but not just any bed, his bed. My eyebrows furrowed. "How did that happen?"

Austin scoffed. "Idiot," He mumbled with a shake of his head. "The holy spirit put you there," Sarcasm smeared on each word. "What do you think Sherlock? I did." He spat as if it were the most easiest thing in the world.

I paused for a moment, taking this newly found information in. The bastard actually did a nice thing for once. I was actually starting to feel bad. "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry." I sighed.

"Ah," He nodded his head. "That's what I thought."

And now I don't feel so bad about it anymore.

I kept myself from rolling my eyes as they traveled downwards passing his entire wear when I realized he had fully clothed himself. "How did you get dressed so fast?" I gawked, surprised.

"Well, when you were in the middle of insulting me, I managed to dress myself."

I nodded. All I couldn't understand was how I didn't realize he even moved nonetheless dressed. I groaned.

"Stop groaning, that's so unattractive." Austin turned to look in the mirror, fixing his hair to its perfect position.

I cocked a brow up. "Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I believe my names Austin Moon." He shot me a wink through the mirror being as that I can see his reflection.

I couldn't help it, I rolled my eyes. This kid was going to be the death of me-whether I meant it literal or not, I didn't know at this point.

"When am I going home?" I sighed. I began to fumble with my fingers, eager to get the hell out of here and go back home before my parents even realized I had left.

Austin stopped to think, his face holding a solemn expression. After what felt like hours though in reality was only a minute, Austin turned to look at her in the eye. "Today."

My face brightened instantly. "Really?" I smiled a genuine smile, one I hadn't showed for a while since I had been abducted.

He shrugged. "Yeah, I have no reason to hold you anymore and to be honest you're a pain in the ass."

I sighed happily. Even though I should be insulted he called me a pain, I'll take it as long as I get to go home.

"But," He began and instantly my face dropped to a frown once more. "If you even dare open your mouth about what happened back at the party," I was taken back to how close he now stood to me. "I'll kill you." He whispered against my lips before backing away.

I felt my stomach drop.

All I could do was nod in response.

"Let's go." He walked over to the door.

"Where are we going?" I furrowed my brows.

"You wanted to go home right?"

I instantly stood up, practically arriving at his side in a second. "YES." I answered his question.

He smirked.

The car ride surprisingly wasn't as awkward as I thought it'd be. Even though he drove in silence there wasn't a void around us. It felt . . . Normal. Like I was in a car with one of my friends.

He dug through the pockets of his leather jacket, pulling out a packet of cigarettes, slipping one out before discarding the box back into his pocket and lighting the smoke up.

"You can drop me off here." I pointed to a bus stop.

"You sure?" He questioned, the smoke laid between his lips as he spoke.

I nodded. "Yeah, my house is just down the corner from here."

Austin continued driving, turning around the block.

"Where are you going? I said stop at the bus stop." I turned to look at him, giving him a look of exasperation.

He paused to take the smoke out of his lips, letting out a perfect ring of smoke. "What's the point in that when I can just drive you home?"

I sighed, sitting back. "Whatever."

When he neared my house, I told him to stop. He did, to my surprise. To be honest, I expected him to not listen (again) and just continue driving.

I turned to face him. "Ugh, thanks."

He nodded, taking another drag out of his cigarette.

I pulled my lips into my mouth. This was it, freedom, at last. Just as I grabbed the handle to open the car door, Justin's voice stopped me. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Can I have your number?"

My eyes jerked open. I slowly turned to face him, wondering if he was just joking or actually being serious. "You want _my_ number?" I repeated dumbly.

He nodded, his eyes casted to the road in front of him.

I hesitated at first before slowly nodding my head. "Sure."

Slipping out his iphone from his jeans, Austin handed it to me where I inserted my number and then handed it back.

"Bye." I called out before opening the door and stepping out, shutting it closed behind me. I gave a small wave before watching his car drive away and walking up the front porch of my home.

Slipping the key from underneath the welcome mat, I pushed it into the designated spot on the door, twisting it while pushing the door open.

Putting the key back to where I found it, I shut the door to the house, tip toeing inside carefully, so that I wouldn't wake up my parents.

"Where have you been young lady?"

My heart skipped a beat, my stomach plummeting to the floor. Turning around, I saw both my parents seated on the couch with their evening wear on.

_Too late for that now._


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

_Okay I know I said I wasn't going to post but I thought this would be a better chapter to leave you with. Okay ENJOY! and GoodBye xoxo :)_

__

I hate my life.

Right when I finally got my freedom back , I had it taken away from me once more by, this time, my parents.

To think I'd finally get a break and just forget this whole day even happened, something like getting caught by my parents had to happen.

I swear, I have a problem not being able to hide myself well. First, Austin saw me and now my parents caught me sneaking in.

F. M. L.

And now you're probably wondering what happened and well, to keep it short and simple, let's just say . . . I'm dead.

"_Where have you been young lady?"_

_Those words rang through my ears repeatedly causing my stomach to drop to the __floor__. Closing my eyes tight, I cursed myself mentally. Peaking one eye open, I turned to see my parents seated on the couch with their night wear still on._

_I inwardly kicked myself in the face. "I, well," I paused. "You see . . . It's a pretty funny story." I chuckled lightly, trying to ease the tension but it didn't seem to work._

_Instead their faces grew even harder with anger. "Oh?" My mom lifter an eyebrow up to the roof of her forehead. "Enlighten us." She laced her fingers together on top of her now crossed legs._

_I bit my lip, turning my eyes over to my dad, who is usually the easiest to talk to._

_He gave me a pointed look, waving his hand in my direction. "Go on, your mother and I are waiting."_

_I bit the inside of my cheek. So much for thinking he'd help me out of this one._

_Taking a deep breath, I racked my brain for a lie I could tell them. It's not like I could tell them the truth. I'd be dead in the matter of five seconds if I did. Besides, I gave my word that I wouldn't. "I was at Trish's __house__."_

_My mothers face eased a bit but still remained to look fierce with anger. "And what were you doing at Trish's late at night?" She pestered._

_I licked my lips. "She needed a friend to talk to mom. Her __boyfriend__ broke up with her and she needed comfort."_

_Not a bad lie. Let's see if she believes it._

"_I see," She ran a hand through her hair. "And since when did Trish have a boyfriend?"_

"_For a month now. You guys just never got to see him yet, Trish was planning for everyone to meet him when he broke up with her before she could."_

_I swear, I should win an Emmy __for this__. I'm just way too good._

"_Why couldn't her comforting wait until the morning? I understand she's a friend-"_

"_Best friend." I corrected._

_He rolled his eyes. "I understand she is your best friend but to run off in the middle of the night? How careless could you be Ally? We raised you better than this." He shook his head in disappointment._

"_You could have gotten kidnapped, or, worse," My mother threw her arms in the air ."Killed!" She shrieked._

_Oh the irony of this all._

"_Mom," I sighed. "Trish lives like a few blocks away. It's not like she lives on the other side of town! Besides, I ran. So there was no chance anyone could even take me, even if they wanted to."_

_She shook her head, knowing I was partly right but at the same time, to her, I was wrong._

"_Still Ally," She strictly waved a finger to me. "I specifically raised you with manners. In what way did you think __running__ off in the middle of the night without at least leaving us a note or waking us to tell us where you were going was right?"_

_I sighed. All I wanted was to go to bed and forget this whole night happened but of __course__ my holy parents have to give me this long peech about something I could carless about._

"_I know mom and I'm __sorry__." I pouted, saddening my eyes._

_She sighed. "It's still not good enough Ally. You could have died tonight all because you were so careless." She shook her head._

"_I promise it won't happen again." I pleaded desperately. I knew where this was leading to and really didn't want to happen._

"_Oh, we know you won't," My dad spoke up now while sitting up a bit on the couch. "Because you're grounded for a week."_

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I mean, sure I knew Id get in trouble but to be grounded? For a week?!_

"_What?" I shouted in shock. "That's so not fair!"_

"_Yes it is!" My mother spat. "You should be lucky we're being gentle because of the situation. We could've made it a month!"_

_I groaned. "This is so not fair!" I stomped my foot to the ground._

_I don't care if I was acting like a baby at this point. I didn't care anymore. __Rolling__ my eyes, I shrieked before turning on the heels of my shoes and stomping up the stairs to my room._

And here I was now. Stuck in my room, miserable.

The things I would do just for someone to save me from this hell hole.

Just then, my phone buzzed and my head snapped to see who it was.

I looked up to the ceiling, closing my eyes. "Thank you God." I mumbled before rushing up and grabbing my phone, slipping it open and looking down hoping to see Trish but to my dismay, an unknown number popped up.

Sighing, I clicked on the message and the thing I saw next caught me off guard.

**From: Unknown** _"How did it go?" - Austin_

He actually texted me? What in the world . . .?

I thumbed in a response before pressing send.

**To: Weirdo ** _"What do you mean?"_

I smirked at the name I gave him in my contacts.

A few seconds later my phone buzzed.

**From: Austin** _"With your parents. Did they get mad?"_

**To: Weirdo** _"One week worth of punishment."_

**From: Austin** _"Ouch, my bad."_

**To: Weirdo** _"Yeah, yeah."_

**From: Austin** _"So."_

**To: Weirdo** _"?"_

**From: Austin** _"You up for breaking the rules again?"_

I cocked a brow up, wondering if he was being serious or just messing with me.

**To: Wierdo** _"Depends on what it is."_

**From: Austin** _"Look out your window."_

I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion. Setting my phone down, I walked over to my window cautiously. When I opened it and looked outside, there he was laying back on his car.

When he looked up and noticed I had seen him, he smirked, waving.

I rolled my eyes, walking back over to my phone and opening it to text him back. It's hilarious how much my name for him in my contacts pertains to the situation.

**To: Weirdo ** _"If my parents see you, you're dead, you know that right?"_

**From: Austin** _"If I worried about what other people thought, I wouldn't be here right now. Besides, aren't you all about living and all that other stuff… Prove it. __Show__ me what you're made of, baby."_

My cheeks heated up with the flirtatious word he had called me.

I smirked once I read the message all over again. If he thinks for one second, I'm not what I preach, he's got another thing coming. Grabbing my jacket, I walked over to my window, pulling it open before throwing both legs over and jumping down onto the porch attached to it. Grabbing onto the side railing of the balcony, I slid down it carefully before hoping off and landing on the ground in one piece. Straightening my clothes, I walked over to an amused Austin.

I smirked. "You were saying?"

And somehow I knew this was going to be a mistake…a mistake that would change my life for the good, or for the bad, but I didn't mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING **

_Okay so I'm back! i'll be posting frequently now thanks to some very amazing, encouraging, and sweet reviews!( you know who you are! haha) anyways as usual I would love feedback,comments, question? haha idk but all are welcome and with that.. ENJOY! :) _

Austin had his lips pursed to the side in amusement. "I'm impressed. I didn't think you had it in you." Austin leaned off the side of his car, coming face to face with me, that same devious, taunting smirk on his face.

I scoffed. "Well now you do." I shot him a fake smile.

I glanced down, checking him out. I finally came to see what he was wearing and I'm not going to lie, he looked good. He wore a white V-neck with a leather jacket over it, black skinny jeans and black converse.

"Checking me out I see?" I looked up to see him looking down at me with a teasing look.

I rolled my eyes. "No." I looked away, embarrassed that he had caught me.

He licked his lips, running his eyes up and down my body now. "You don't look too bad yourself."

I glanced down at myself, seeing that I was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with a tank top and sweater over it with a pair of ballet flats.

I didn't know if he was either being serious or just fooling around but I took the compliment anyways, thanking him numbly.

He merely laughed, sending a chill down my spine. "Hop in the car" He nodded back towards his black Impala . I hadn't even realized it until now. He changed his car and I only saw him not even an hour ago.

I was going to ask him where he got it but something inside me warned me not to.

I didn't even realize he was already seated inside his car until he honked the horn to his car, startling me out of my trance.

Austin stuck his head out of the car, his elbow hanging off the window's ledge. "Are you getting in or what?"

I glanced at him, his car and my house. It wasn't much of a hard decision to make. Looking back over at him, I walked over to the passenger side of the car. Leaning down to pull the handle.

"What's taking so long?" Austin called out through the window.

"Shut up! Don't be so loud my parents will hear you!" I whispered screamed.

He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes before opening the door and settling myself inside.

"It's about time." He playfully spat.

I glared at him

He smirked, revving up the car before pulling out of the slot it was parked in and moving onto the road.

A few minutes had passed as I hummed to my own beat, drumming my finger tips along the rim of the arm rest placed under the window. I glanced out through the glass, wondering where we were. It was then that I realized I didn't even know where we were going.

"Where are we going?" I turned to look at him.

Austin merely chuckled, shaking his head.

I furrowed my eyebrows together. "What's so funny?"

He ignored me. Instead he just kept laughing. Once it died down, he looked at me. "Did you even learn from the last time you asked me?" He glanced back onto the road.

Flashes of earlier today flashed through my mind and I remembered when I had repeatedly asked where he was taking me and like the douche he was, he never answered.

I shrugged. "Nope because I'm still just as curious." I smiled proudly, making him laugh once more.

Sitting back in the leather seat of his car, he propped his left knee under the steering wheel, using it to steer the car while his other leg pressed on the gas. Using his three of his fingers from left hand to hold the steering wheel to make sure it didn't slip out of control, he began digging in the pocket of his leather jacket with his right. Fishing out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter, he slipped one out of the box, layering it between his lips before lighting it up. Taking a few puffs to make sure it was lit, he threw the box back into his pocket.

Sliding the smoke in between his fingers, he hung his left arm off the edge of the wheel, taking his knee off from under. Pulling the cigarette from his lips, he held the smoke in his mouth for a moment before blowing it out into a perfect ring of smoke, instantly hazing the car over.

I shook my head. This kid was going to get us killed with the way he was driving and the amount of attention he was putting into that damn cigarette.

I'd be lying though if I said I didn't find that hot because I did. I hated to admit it but everything he did was admittedly hot. Much to my dismay of course. It was then that I realized I was in the car with a murderer once again.

Right then, flashes from that night I ever first sat in the same car with him ran through my mind.

_"How would I know? I'm in a car with a murderer," I rolled my eyes, my arms crossing just about my chest._

_"Are you going to throw that in my face every single time I open my mouth about something?" He growled lowly, his voice deep and his eyes dark._

I felt my stomach churn in guilt. I guess, I judged him too quickly. I know, he killed someone and was probably one of the most bipolar guys I had ever met in my life, but, I still had no right to judge him because I never knew why he had done what he had.

I guess you can say I was intrigued by him and impressed that he had actually kept his word back at his house when he said he was going to let me go home.

I looked over at him, taking in his every non existent flaw on his face.

"What are you looking at?" His shoulders shook from his laughter.

I shook my head. "Nothing." I looked away awkwardly.

"You know, you can just take a picture babe. It'll last longer."

I simply rolled my eyes.

He grinned, looking back onto the road while taking another drag from his smoke.

If you asked me why I even agreed to go anywhere with him, much less, get in his car, I'd have no answer because, to be honest, I really didn't know why.

"I'm taking you out to eat." Austin spoke up once more, referring back to the question I had asked him before while keeping his eyes on the road. I could sense the smile pulling on his lips. "Is that alright?" He ripped his eyes away to look at me.

My stomach churned nervously. "Sure." I shrugged carelessly as if I didn't care but the truth was, I did.

Another thought came to mind and as usual, word vomit took over and I asked before I even got the chance to stop myself. "Is it a date?" I mentally cursed myself once the words flew out of my mouth.

He smirked. "Only if you want it to be, babe."


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! **

Okay so here is chapter 10! Enjoy! :)

Finally, after what felt like hours, the car came to a stop once it slid into a parking slot. Looking out the window, the bright words of " Mike's Place" beamed despite the sun rays flowing all around.

How was that possible? I had no idea.

Unclasping the seatbelt from across my body, I turned to look at Austin. I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion.

Were we going to leave or?

Feeling my eyes on him, he turned to look at me. "What?" He spat and to think he was finally being un-bipolar. . .

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "Are we going or not?" I mumbled. If I could punch him freely without having to pay the consequences after, I so would.

"Yeah," He ducked down, pulling the key from the ignition before stuffing it into his pocket and opening the door, the cigarette he'd been smoking hanging from the side of his lip.

Sighing, I opened the door, stepping out before shutting it a bit harder than I wanted.

"Watch it," He growled. "That car cost more than everything you own put together."

I cocked a brow up. "Good to know," I sarcastically muttered, digging my hands into the pockets of my sweater.

He gave me a side look. "Attitude," He warned with a wag of his finger in my direction.

I now rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I looked away.

He took the smoke, throwing it to the ground before grinding it with the sole of his shoe. Cocking his head to the side, towards the diner, he began walking, expecting me to follow behind.

I did, much to my dismay.

Once we arrived inside, we began walking to the back of the diner when his body collided with another which caused mine to knock into his back. I groaned, rubbing my forehead.

"What the f-" I began to curse when I stopped midway, feeling the air between us thicken once I came to realize the other guy standing there.

He was tall, about an inch taller than Austin, if not the same height. He had dark brown hair and electrifying green eyes. Ones that could hypnotize you with just one glance into them. He had a bit of a muscular build to him and an ass to die for.

Embarrassing to admit this but his was even better than mine.

_So_ not fair.

I pursed my lips to the side, looking between both him and Austin and instantly I felt the tension.

"Menace," The guy seethed with a smirk. "Fancy seeing you here, eh?"

"Not now." Austin spoke through gritted teeth, his voice low and deadly and for a moment there, I could have sworn I saw death flash in his eyes.

The hairs on my arms rose immediately.

"When will the time be, mate? When you've got your goons on your ass?" He straightened his posture, his body pressing even closer to Austin's to look even more intimidating.

He would have if Austin didn't walk even closer, closing the gap between them, his eyes turned to sleets and the veins in his neck showing.

Austin faked a laugh. "Me and you both know I could rip you to shreds with my bare hands." He dropped his voice down to a whisper.

A few exchanges of dead given words were spoken before the guy walked away and Austin grabbed my elbow, walking down the aisle towards a seat for the two of us to sit in.

Pulling out of his grasp, I slip into the patted leather across from him. Once he sat down across from me, I noticed the tightening of his jaw and the white of his knuckles the moment he laid his fists on the table.

"Who was that?" I whispered, not wanting to pull at a nerve of his. The last thing I wanted was for him to get even angrier than he already was.

"Just someone I did business with." He numbly replied, not getting into any detail.

I bit my lip, not wanting to push the subject any further.

I looked up in time to see a worker who I presumed to be taking our orders, walking over to us. "Hello, can I get you guys anything?" She peered at us with big eyes, a huge smile on her lips.

I shot her a soft one in return. I didn't even have to look at the menu, I already knew what I wanted. "I'll have chicken fingers with French fries please." I could feel my stomach growl already in hunger.

Austin chuckled, nearly choking on his spit.

I shot him a quick glare.

He quickly died down to a snicker, turning his attention back over to the waitress. "I'll have a cheeseburger with a side of curly fries." He shot her his utmost famous grin.

Blushing, she walked away.

I rolled my eyes. "Manwhore." I mumbled.

"What was that?" Austin pushed out his head, laying a hand to his ear.

I arched a brow, my lips pursing. "I said you're a manwhore." I shot him a fake smile. "Did you hear me now?"

He chuckled. "How am I a manwhore?"

"Because you don't' go flirting with a girl right in front of your date! That's just plain ru-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Austin put his hands in front of him to stop me from speaking.

I gave him a look of exasperation.

"Who said this was a date?" He gave me a side look, a smirk curling on his lips.

My cheeks instantly heated up. "Well, you, I, but-" I groaned. "Never mind."

He merely laughed quietly, shaking his head.

Was it possible to hate someone in the mere moment of a second?

No?

Well I guess this is a new record because I felt like bashing his face in with my fist.

We sat in silence for the rest of the time it took until the waitress came back with our food. Once she settled them in front of us, with a glass of water for the each of us, she walked away.

_That's right, walk away bitch._ I secretly muttered in my head.

Grabbing a fry, I threw it in my mouth before grabbing another and then another and before I knew it, I was almost done with them.

Austin shook his head, a knowing grin on his lips.

I sighed, dropping a fry I had picked up. "What's so funny _now_?"

He laughed at how angry I was getting which made me even more annoyed than I was before.

"You're so annoying." I crossed my arms against my chest.

"I'm sorry, it's just . . . I can't believe you ordered fries and chicken fingers!" He laughed. "I used to eat those when I was five!" He burst into another fit of laughter.

Okay, bro. It's not _that_ funny. I simply rolled my eyes for the hundredth time that day.

Ignoring him was the best option at this point.

I went to grab another fry when I saw he had fries himself. "You are such a hypocrite!" I pointed at him vigorously.

"What?" He gave me a look of confusion.

"You ordered fries too!" I pointed at them.

He shook his head. "Nah, those are _curly_ fries. So much different than regular fries."

"What? No they're not! They may be formed differently but their still fries!"

He waved a hand dismissively. "Not to me, they aren't."

I simply calmed myself down before I went all crazy on the kid. The last thing I needed was to be arrested for murder.

Chewing on a piece of chicken, it wasn't until I drank my water that I realized Austin had barely touched his food.

"Hey,"

He looked up at me.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I furrowed my eyebrows together, taking another bite of a French fry.

"I'm not hungry." He replied monotonously with a shag of his shoulders.

Men and their lack of words: one of the most annoying thing ever.

"Then why did you order?" I gave him a puzzled look.

He licked his lips. "Because I thought I was hungry. Listen, are you done?" He pointed to my plate.

I slowly looked from him, to his finger to my plate before looking back at him.

"I-"

"Good," He cut me short before standing up and digging through his jeans where he pulled out his wallet. Grabbing a few bills he tucked it under my glass of water. Turning he grabbed my wrist, pulling me out of the booth.

I groaned. "What's the rush?" I gave him a look of disbelief but he merely shook me off, walking out of the diner and over to his car. "Earth to Austin!" I said a little louder.

He snapped his head to look at me. "What?!"

"I wasn't done eating back there." I whined like a five year old. I know, that's embarrassing but could you blame me? I haven't eaten since, well, forever!

"So? I'll get you something on the way back." He got into his car after releasing my wrist.

Sliding into the passenger seat "On the way back where?"

"Sit back and buckle up. I don't have time for your annoying ass questions." He muttered while turning on his car and pulling out of his parking spot.

I did as I was told, laying back against the leather seat. I was desperate to ask him what he meant by that and what he was doing but I knew that would only get me nowhere but on his bad side so I kept my mouth shut-for once in my life.

After a few minutes, twists and turns around the neighborhoods, Austin finally drove the car to a halt.

Furrowing my brows, I looked out to see he had stopped in front of an old run down beaten warehouse.

I didn't know if I should either,  
a) _Be scared._  
b) _Run away when I get the chance._  
Or c) _Wait to see what in the world he's got planned._


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_Okay here's the new chapter sorry it took so long I just started school again and i'm going crazy haha. Anyways Enjoy! and review! :) _

* * *

Turns out I had no choice anymore because while I was deciding, Austin opened my door and waited outside of it for me to come out. Stepping out, I closed the door behind me before making my way next to him. I opened my mouth to say something when Austin beat me to it.

"Follow me," He nodded his head in the direction towards the warehouse.

I nodded without another word, following suit behind him as he began walking over to it. Opening the door to it, Austin walked inside, holding the door open for me as I walked inside before closing it softly behind us.

When he moved out in front of me to close the door, I had noticed the tensing in his jaw had released itself and he had calmed down from his mood before we ended up here.

I furrowed my eyebrows together. How could someone go from being okay to angry to relaxed all in the time span of an hour?

"Are you coming or not?" I snapped out of my thoughts, turning to see Austin was now at the other end of the building.

Looking around the place, I slowly began walking, not saying a word. The walls were cracked, a few shillings on the floor from the roof of the warehouse causing me to wonder what in the world had happened in here prior to today.

"What happened in here?"

Austin didn't turn around. Instead, he kept walking.

For a second, I thought he was ignoring me and I was just about to ask him again when he stopped right outside of the warehouse (once he walked through the back doors). He dug his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans while overlooking the sky.

I shifted my eyes from him and over to what he was currently looking at and instantly, my eyes widened and I gasped.

We stood on top of a hill, the sky painted over in colors of pink, orange, yellow and purple. The clouds swayed gently around, the sun downing on top of us. You can see half of the town from up here. It looked absolutely amazing.

"It's nice, huh?" He questioned softly.

I didn't dare look away from the beautiful view in front of me. "Yeah," I replied, breathless. "It's stunning." I breathed out, taken back by the miraculous beauty nature had. "I've never seen anything like this."

He nodded, understanding completely.

"How did you find this place? If you don't mind me asking.." I finally peeled my eyes away from the sky to look at him.

He stood poised, his posture perfect. "After this place was almost burned down-"

Well, that answered my question.

"-I guess, I came to check it out and when I came back here, I saw this-" He nodded towards the view. "And instantly fell in love." He now turned to look at me, a solemn expression on his face.

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "It's nice. I wish I had a place like this." I admitted while overlooking the sky once more.

It gave you a peaceful aurora, like nothing and no one can touch you. Where you can just be alone and not have to worry about anything. You felt careless.. You felt.. Alive.

Silence fulfilled the void around us before Austin spoke up once more, "You do now." He spoke loud and clear.

Taken back, I turned to look at him only to see that he had shifted his view from me and over to the other side of town.

"Thanks.." I whispered, feeling my heart strings pull violently and my stomach fill with butterflies.

Did he actually mean that?

I didn't know but I sure hoped so.

He simply gave me a once over, letting me know he heard me.

We stood there for the rest of the time, in pure silence, with nothing but the wind making noise around us. Occasional birds chirped and a few squirrels messed around in the trees around us.

Other than that, all that could be distinguished, was the beating of our solid hearts.

"Why was this place burned down?" I suddenly spoke up-and out of nowhere I admit-but the thought made me curious.

He licked his lips. "Business." Was all he said.

I bit down on my bottom lip. "What kind of business?" I didn't want to push the subject but the more I found out, the better.

I needed to know what I was getting myself into before I get myself in too deep.

He sighed. "You're not going to let this go, are you?" He looked at me now, our eyes locked in a gaze.

I shook my head no.

He scoffed a bit, licking his lips once more. "The business I go through everyday." I could hear the distress in his tone. "A rival group tried to mess with us, we retaliated, they did the same and to get us back, they set one of our system places on fire."

My eyes widened. "Was anyone inside when it happened?"

He shrugged. "Don't know, don't care." He numbly replied. "I had other things on my mind."

I scoffed. What could he possibly have on his mind? Other than the innocent lives of people that might have been taken?

"So you don't care that innocent people could have died?" I pushed, completely in awe at his words.

I mean, I knew the kid could be heartless.. But I didn't think he could be that uncaring.

He pursed his lips in a spiteful manner. "People who get into this kind of business know what's in store for them. They chose this lifestyle. They should have known their lives would be in danger the moment they agreed to sell their soul."

"What do you mean?"

"Once you're in, there's no way out. You're forever a target and you will be marked down as an enemy to several groups." His Adams apple moved gently as he gulped down. "That's what I mean."

"And you would know that first hand?"

Stupid question, I know but I asked before I even thought about it.

He scoffed. "Does it look like I'm an every day kind of guy?" He looked at me with a cocked brow.

I shrugged. "You sure can act like it though."

He chuckled menacingly at this. "It's called knowing how to play the game sweetheart."

"Oh? So this is a game to you?" I gave a pointed look.

He shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not." I could tell he wanted to smirk by the way his lips twisted but urgently settled down.

I rolled my eyes.

He kept quiet, looking away.

I sighed. This guy is more confusing that Jane Eyre (the book) and trust me, when I read that, I felt like I was reading Gibberish or something.

And to think we were slowly making something out of all this mess.

I pulled my phone out of the pocket of my sweater, glancing down at the time in instinct. It was now twelve in the afternoon.

Shit.

"We gotta go."

He turned his head. "Why?"

"Because it's late and my parents are going to freak if she sees I'm not home." I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

His face contorted in sudden understanding. "Oh, right." He turned around from the view, making his way back into the warehouse.

I followed him through the building until we reached the front of the house. Walking over to his car, I opened the door before settling myself inside and waiting for him to come in.

After a few minutes of sitting there, I looked out the window to see that he had slipped out a smoke and lit it up while taking a few drags.

Perfect timing. I bitterly sighed to myself.

This kid.. I can't.

Opening the door to the drivers side, Austin seated himself inside before putting the key into the ignition and pulling out of the driveway and onto the road, the smoke he lit before hanging from the side of his mouth now.

"You couldn't have waited until later to smoke that thing?" I muttered.

"No." He replied nonchalantly.

He seemed so calm.. It was almost un-normal. It felt weird.

"Why are you being so calm?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

I really need to stop that.

His face contorted confusion. "What?" Smoke radiated with his word he spoke.

"Nothing." I shook my head.

"No, what did you say?" He pestered.

"You're not going to let his go are you?" I mimicked him from before which earned a grin.

"Just tell me what you said." He lightly chuckled, his left arm hanging off the steering wheel, his right one laying on the arm rest.

"I said why are you so calm."

He looked at me, giving me an incredulous look. "Am I supposed to be anything but?"

"No.. well, I don't know." I sighed. "Usually you're all, angry. This.. This is new." I licked my lips, biting down on them.

He laughed at this. "I'm sorry I'm not always happy?"

I playfully rolled my eyes. "I didn't mean it like that-I just, never mind." I slumped down in my seat.

"Okay?" He chuckled while shaking his head. "Weirdo.." He muttered.

I heard him but pretended I didn't. I wasn't in the mood to fight with him, to be honest.

Time passed by when the car came to a slow halt, stopping a few feet away from my house.

I gave him a confused look.

He rolled his eyes. "You don't want your parents to find you coming out of my car, do you?"

"Right." I nodded.

Smart boy.

"Well, thanks." I gave him a small smile before opening the door to the car and getting out, softly shutting it behind me. I waved at him before turning and beginning to walk away when his voice stopped me.

"What?"

"Come here."

I walked back over to his car. "What is it?" I leaned my head into the opened window.

"When will I see you again?"

I felt my heart skip a beat. "I don't know. As long as I'm a prisoner at home.."

He nodded his head. "You know you can always sneak out again.." He smirked.

"And risk getting caught? Not thanks. Once was enough for me." I lightly chuckled.

He didn't say anything for a while until finally he revved his car up, getting ready to drive again. "I guess I'll see you around then Ally."

"Yeah."

Backing up and away from his car, he revved it up once more before driving away and into the beaming sun.

I walked back home safely, with a smile on my face.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_Heres the new chapter! What will happen?! will someone die?! Is Ally cray?! haha continue and find out! Enjoy and Review! :D _

_Oh and to the person saying i'm copying Deadwood Covenant I love that story and No I am not copying it this story is completely different and it is headed in a very different direction. Sorry._

* * *

I found myself lying in bed thinking about things-life and that's not a good thing. You see, I have a tendency to over think things. Which is why I hate staying awake when I'm trying to go to sleep. I rather hit my head against a brick wall instead. Call me crazy but it beats the heck out of thinking about everything.

Sighing, I sat up in bed, rubbing fiercely at my temples, trying to calm myself down before I go insane.

It's almost two in the afternoon and I'm exhausted yet sleep won't overcome me and I have no freaking idea why.

My parents are at work and won't be back until later on. I'm stuck here floating in my thoughts. That's not a good combination.

If only I wasn't grounded. I would have left and gone to Trish's house or something.

Pulling the blanket off from around my body, I shifted around so that my feet hung from the side of the bed. Looking around, I tried to find something that could take my mind off of things.. But there was no such luck.

My parents took away everything. My TV, computer, iPod, laptop, mp3 player (don't ask why I still have one because I have no idea why), and my phone.

Yes, they took away my phone just an hour after I snuck back into the house. Which by the way, I ended up doing safely. I didn't get caught this time. If only I would have been that lucky last time.

So, now, I'm stuck here, at home, bored out of my mind, doing absolutely nothing and thinking about everything.

Dragging myself out of my bed, I headed into the bathroom where I stripped of my clothes, throwing them in the hamper before stepping into the shower where I turned the knobs and let the hot water spray against me.

This felt like sex-excuse the pun.

Pouring the shampoo into the palm of my head I began rubbing at my scalp. I closed my eyes, feeling at an all time high. The best time of the day is when I take a shower because I'm all alone with no interruptions and I can stay as long as I want-well as long as the water can stay hot before turning cold.

Rubbing the bar of soap along my arms and legs, I hummed to a beat of my own tune, bobbing my head mindlessly to the song I made up. Closing my eyes once more, I moved under the water, letting the soap fall from my body and hair.

Moving my arms up and down my skin, I felt myself getting flushed as thoughts of Austin running his hands along my body took over. It was as if he was the one with his hands on me. Biting down on my lip, I moved to rubbing my neck where I imagined Austin placing soft kisses on it.

I softly moaned to myself, the image in my head so vivid as if it were happening… as if it were real.

My eyes snapped open, my mouth agape, my hands freezing in place. I looked around me, noticing I was in the shower, by myself and there was no Austin in sight.

What in the world just happened?

_You were having sex thoughts about Austin._ The back of my head snapped at me playfully, making me wince.

Cursing myself mentally, I quickly rinsed myself, washing my hair with the conditioner before taking that off too and shutting the water off. Stepping out of the shower, I grabbed a towel, wrapping it around my body.

Walking into my room, I quickly changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before drying my hair with the towel and throwing it to the side.

Sitting on the edge of my bed, I ran my fingers through my hair, closing my eyes tight.

Did I really just do what I think I did in the shower? I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't. I mean.. me? Thinking about Austin.. In that way? I couldn't picture it.

_But you did before._ The back of my head spoke once more, driving me mad.

I dropped myself to lay on my back, my knees bent at the edge of the bed. I was losing my mind, there was no other explanation to it.

I mean, how could I, Ally Dawson, do that? Think like that?

It's possible, I know.

But about Austin?

Kill me now.

_He's hot and you know it._ The voice spoke up again.

I know he's hot. He's freaking smoking but he's also a criminal. A very hot, daring, mysterious criminal…

_Stop Ally, stop thinking like that. He's still a bipolar murderer._ I mentally dictated myself.

I groaned.

Why does life have to be so confusing?

"Ally!" The annoying voice that belonged to my brother screamed out.

"What?" I spat. I was not in the mood for his bullshit.

"Trish's here!" He shouted back.

I immediately rose to my feet, springing out the door and down the stairs where indeed, Trish was standing.

"Trish!" I shouted, running over to her and pulling her into a tight hug.

Trish was the perfect distraction away from thoughts of Austin.

She giggled, hugging me back. "Hey Ally." She pulled away.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned then remembered she doesn't know I'm grounded.

"Why? I can't visit my best friend?" She gave me a surprised look while playfully smirking, showing me she was just joking.

I laughed. "No, of course you can. It's just.. never mind." I shook my head.

She gave me a weird look. "O-kay?" She laughed before walking into the living room where Mike sat playing video games.

"Beat it loser, Trish and I need to talk." I thumbed behind me, motioning towards the stairs.

"No," He continued playing.

I arched a brow. "You sure about that?" I walked over to his Xbox, leaning down to the power button. "Say I won't do it." I warned.

"Okay!" He jumped to his feet, his arms out in front of him, shaking fiercely for me to not do it.

He knew better than to mess with me.

I smirked. "Leave."

He rolled his eyes before pausing the game and walking up the stairs and into his room.

I turned towards Trish, with a satisfied grin. "That always does it."

She shook her head. "You're so mean to him."

"No I'm not." I defensively stated. "It's either he leaves or listens in on us." I shrugged, taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"Whatever," She playfully rolled her eyes at me.

I picked at my nails, waiting for her to start the conversation. She obviously came here for a reason, despite the fact that she wanted to see me.

Like expected, she began talking. "Where did you go to after the party from last night? You, like, disappeared!"

"What?_ I_ was looking for_ you_! _You_ couldn't be found anywhere." I gave her an incredulous look. I could have sworn my eyes were about to fall out.

"When?"

"Exactly!" I threw my hands in the air. "You don't even know when. Where did you even go? I was trying to find you but you legit left me."

"I didn't leave you! I went to the bathroom."

I scrunched my face up together. "How did you got to the bathroom? We weren't at a house party!"

She froze, closing her mouth before blushing and looking down, embarrassed. "Well, you see.. I.."

"Oh God, Trish.. What did you do?" I could only imagine all the possible different scenarios. "You didn't go to some guys house, did you?"

"What? Ew no!" She vigorously shook her head.

"Then where did you go?" I furrowed my eyebrows together.

"I, well.. You see, I really had to go to the bathroom, and like you said there wasn't any around so I kinda went into the woods and well, peed." She looked away.

My mouth fell open in shock.

"Trish!" I shrieked.

"What?" She shyly avoided my gaze.

"That's disgusting!" I shouted. "That's worse than going to a guys house! I would have rather you go to some strangers place than the freaking woods!"

"Sh! Can you not yell? Your brothers upstairs!" She snapped at me.

"I don't care! You don't know who could have seen you or what kind of creature could have been there." I shook my head at her stupidity.

I mean, Trish wasn't always the brightest in the bunch but, damn, I didn't think she was that stupid.

"I know, but, I drank a lot and really had to pee.." She looked away from me again.

I sighed. "You're crazy, you know that?"

"But you love me, right?" She batted her eyelashes, giving me a "cute" look.

I laughed. "I'm just glad nothing happened to you." I thought back to when I found Austin and his crew in the woods, my stomach churned.

"What about you?" Trish tucked a foot under her ass, turning to fully face me now.

"What about me?"

"Where did you go? I was looking for you everywhere after and couldn't find you."

"I.." I paused. I couldn't exactly tell her about Austin and what I saw. I promised I wouldn't say anything and well, I didn't want to die. "I went home. I mean, it was getting late and I thought you left so I did." I mindlessly shrugged.

I hated lying to her (or to anyone) for that matter. But this had a good reason behind it and was totally worth lying about.

"Sorry." She gave me a meaningful look.

I smiled. Trish was always the softy. Even though she put up a tough exterior, she hated upsetting people. Not that she really upsetted me or anything.

"It's okay." I waved my hand at her dismissively.

Ally was just about to say something else when someone began talking first, interrupting her.

"Ally?" I snapped my head up to see that my mom was standing in the doorway of the front entrance.

"Oh, hey Mrs. Dawson." Trish politely smiled, waving at her.

"Hello sweetheart," My mom smiled back. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How about you?"

"I'm good."

That's weird.. My mom didn't even say anything about Trish being here.

"That's good sweetie." My mom smiled again. "Don't take this the wrong way though, but what are you doing here?" She knitted her eyebrows together, while shifting the strap of her purse up her shoulder.

I spoke too soon.

"Just thought I'd stop by to talk to Ally." Trish motioned towards me with her hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey, but, Ally's grounded."

Trish spun her head around to face me.

I innocently bit my lip.

"Didn't she tell you that?" My mom questioned.

"You took my phone away, remember?" I flakily sweet-talked to her.

She merely ignored me.

"No, she didn't.." Trish gave me a look.

I shrugged.

Carly looked back over at my mom. "I'm sorry Mrs. Anderson. I didn't know." She stood up.

"It's okay, don't worry about it."

Trish looked down at me. "I'll see you..-"

"At school." My mother finished for her.

I pointed at my mom. "What she said."

She nodded before turning towards my mom. "Alright, sorry for the intrusion."

"You didn't intrude honey. I'll see you around, okay? Tell your mother I said hi!" She waved at Trish who just walked out of the house.

Hearing Trish's voice yell back an okay, mother closed the door.

"Didn't I say you were grounded?" My mom gave me a pointed look.

"Didn't you say you were going to work?" I snapped back at her.

"Don't use that tone with me." She warned with narrowed eyes.

I looked away. "Bitch," I muttered, low enough for only me to hear.

But being that she had the ears of a hawk, she heard. Walking over to me, she stood at the foot of the couch. "What did you just say?"

"I said what are you doing home?" I ignored her death gaze.

She let the topic drop, not wanting to start an argument.

Thank you Jesus Christ.

"They let me out early because the patients that were scheduled for today were all over and done with and there was nothing left for me to do at the office." She began walking into the kitchen.

"Oh okay," I got up from the couch, turning to walk away when her voice stopped me from continuing on any further.

"I don't want anymore surprised guests Ally. Remember, you're grounded."

"How could I forget?" I muttered before giving her a thumbs up and fake smile. She merely shook her head, turning away from me.

I walked away.

Making my way up the stairs, I opened the door to my brothers room, sticking my head inside to see him throwing a basketball in the air before catching it and repeating. "You can go back downstairs. Trish left and mom came home."

"Kay," He shot up from his bed, dropping the basketball on a pile of clothes before running out and down the stairs.

I shook my head before entering my room and closing the door shut behind me.

Walking over to my bed, I plopped down on top of it, head first, into the pillows. Before I knew it, sleep finally took over me and my eyes drifted to a close.

_Thump._

I shifted in bed, turning on my side tiredly.

_Thump._

Groaning, I tried to block out the noise.

_Thump._

What in the world..?

Turning around, I looked at the clock that hung over my bed which read 8:45PM.

_Crash, bump, thump._

"_Shit_," I heard someone mutter angrily to themselves.

I sat up in bed once I realized the sound was coming from inside my room. "Mike?" I called out quietly.

No answer.

"Mom?"

No answer again.

"Dad?" I now slowly shifted upwards, dropping my feet to the hardwood floors, my heart accelerating with each step I took. "Is anyone there?"

Walking over to where I heard the sound come from, I felt my stomach drop at the sight of my window being opened. I had it closed when I fell asleep.

Turning around, I rammed into something, or should I say, someone.

I opened my mouth, ready to scream my brains out when a hand clasped over my mouth. I began to freak out, trying to pry the hand off of my mouth.

"Will you clam down?! It's just me!" I hear someone hiss.

Someone who sounded fairly familiar. Calming down enough for the person to take their hand away from my mouth, I turned around to see Austin standing before me.

"What the fuck?" I hissed quietly, remembering my mom being downstairs.

"Will you stop being so loud? You're giving me a migraine."

I was just about to retaliate to his dumb question and statement when the lights from outside radiated off his body, casting a soft glow and contrasting the color on his skin-but it wasn't just any color.

It was _blood_.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

_Okay here's the next chapter I wont be posting maybe until friday just giving you guys a heads up! but maybe I'll post during the week if school isn't so hectic :) Anyways heres the new chapter Enjoy and review! :D and thank you all for the love and support you give me and the story it really means a lot! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! HAVE AN AWESOME DAY! :D_

* * *

My eyes widened as I looked down to see him clutching his side. "What in Gods name happened to you?" I shrieked, loud enough for him to hear but quiet enough for my mom not to.

He shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. That idiot. "Nothing."

I arched a brow. "How stupid do you think I am?" I laid a hand on my hip.

He smirked. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

I rolled my eyes. "You're an ass."

He laughed before wincing and clutching his side even more.

I ran over to his side, leaning down as I gently pressed to his side. "Seriously Austin, what happened?" I looked up at him.

"Nothing." He repeated himself again.

I pressed down onto his side again, this time, harder.

He winced once more. "Fuck, that hurts Ally. Careful." He seethed through gritted teeth.

"I know." I gave him a pointed look. "Now, tell me what happened or I'll push it again, this time, even harder." I narrowed my eyes.

"You're bluffing," He mumbled.

I gave him a look that read oh-really? while pressing down on his side like I said I would before.

He pushed my hand away, moving back. "Dammit Als. Jesus," He hissed.

I shrugged. "I told you I would do it and I won't hesitate to do it again." I leaned in to his side, when he backed away as quick as his body would let him.

"Alright, alright!" He groaned. "I'll tell you, just back up first." He waved his hands, gesturing me to move back. I did.

"Okay." I crossed my arms against my chest. "Now, spill."

He leaned against the wall still holding onto his side. "You know that bastard we bumped into back at the diner?"

I thought back, remembering the tall, brown haired, green eyed guy. I nodded in response to his question.

"Well after I dropped you off here, I went back at my place and you know, the guys were there. We chilled and shit when Dez said we had unsettled business up at the territories-"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

He sighed. "They're places lined up that belong to different gangs but they're all separated. It's where most of the business deals and shit go down."

I nodded once more, this time, in understanding.

"I walked near The Kings territory slot and Luke, the guy at the diner, was there and of course the damn prick thinks he can start shit with just anyone and get away with it." He growled lowly in anger. "The piece of shit started talking crap then he began throwing his fists everywhere. I dodged the first hit and struck him in the jaw. He regained himself and hit me in the stomach, I doubled over and he slapped me in the back. I shook it off and punched him to the ground, slamming my foot into his back where he ended up tossing me off and kicking me in the face and ribs. By the time I had a chance to get a hit on him again, he pulled out a knife and stabbed me in the side-"

My mouth gaped open in shock.

"-when his guys pulled him off and said they had shit to deal with." His eyes shaded over in a deadly manner, the tension rising in him.

"So they just left you there?" I questioned, my eyes wide in horror that someone would do that. I mean, I know people of capable of being heartless but damn..

"I would have fucked them up if those assholes didn't pull him away," Austin ignored me, growling lowly as he retrieved the memory back. "I'll get him back one way or another."

"Don't." I shook my head. "Violence is never the answer."

He snapped his head to me, a look of disbelief in his eyes. "What are you? A priest? I'm fucking him up the moment I get my hands on the bastard." He pressed his lips into a tight line, anger seething within him. "If he thinks he can pull a knife on me and get away with it, he's got another thing coming." There was a look in his eyes that I couldn't muster.

I sighed. "Just calm down. The last thing you want is to rev yourself up in anger and get your blood boiling."

"Why do you even care?" He spat.

Here we go again with his bipolar issues.

"You're not my mother." Austin continued with a low hiss to his words.

"Well, I do and there is nothing you can do about it, so get the fuck over it." I spat, furious. How dare he act like an asshole when he's in my house?

He was about to open his mouth when I cut in before he could. "You came to me, remember?" I pointed in front of me towards his body standing on my bedroom floor.

He kept quiet which gave me the answer I wanted.

"Exactly." I faked a smile, proud I actually won an argument for once and shut him up.

After a few minutes of just standing there, I noticed the shirt he was wearing was now slowly leaking with red residue-most likely his blood. "We have to get you a doctor. You need to get checked out," I began leaning over for my phone that lay on the dresser beside my bed when Justin stopped me.

"No, you can't!" He shouted before slowly calming himself down once he saw my body jerk from surprise. "If they take me in, they'll want to know what happened and I can't get into more shit right now." He whispered lowly.

I bit the inside of my cheek, contemplating what he said. He had a point. "Fine, but, only on one condition." I gave him a stern look.

He groaned, rolling his eyes. "What is it?"

"You're going to have to let me get a look at you, okay?" I gave him a hopeful look.

He thought about it, hesitating for a moment before finally nodding. "Alright."

Grabbing his arm gently, I pulled him into the bathroom before shutting the door closed. "Sit," I pointed on the closed toilet seat. He obliged, slowly taking his time.

I crouched down to be in eye level with the cabinets as I pulled them open. Grabbing a first aid kit from the far back, I closed the cabinet shut, standing up tall again.

He gave me a look.

"What?"

"Why do you have a First aid kit in your bathroom?"

"My mom's a nurse so she has first aid kits placed all over the house, just in case." I shrugged while opening the kit and rummaging through it. Grabbing all necessary things that'll help his wounds, I turned to him. "Take off your shirt."

"If you want me babe, you're gonna have to wait till this heals." He smirked, sending me a subtle wink.

I fought the urge to blush and just rolled my eyes. "Don't get yourself excited. I need to look at the wounds."

He chuckled. "Whatever you say." He grabbed the bottom of his shirt before pulling it up slowly and discarding it on the floor.

I couldn't help but stare at his stomach. Though his side was covered in blood, his six pack was shining against the light.

"Are you going to help me or stare at my body?" I snapped out of it to see Austin holding in a cheesy grin.

I inwardly kicked myself in the face. "Shut up." I whispered, leaning over to get a better look at it. He was pretty bruised up with a gash in the middle of his side. Walking over to the sink, I wet a towel before walking back over to him and slowly began to dab it against the cut on his side.

He sat there without a problem, not even wincing once, making me wonder just how many times he had gotten hurt to be so used to it.

Once I was done with that, I grabbed the disinfecting spray, shaking it while leveling myself with his side.

I was just about to spray him when I heard a sudden sound. Furrowing my eyebrows, I looked up to see Austin smirking.

"What?" I spat, clearly annoyed. "What are you laughing at?"

He shrugged his shoulders, looking down before looking away. I followed his eyes and it was then that I realized I was practically face to face with his crotch.

I blushed heavily. "You're disgusting." I sneered.

He chuckled. "Hey, I'm not the one all up in your business." He winked.

I bit my tongue from flipping out and merely calmed down. "Listen, I'm trying to help you so if you want to be childish, go ahead but do it on your own time." I huffed a breath.

"Whoa, someone's got their granny panties in a twist." He teased.

"I do not wear granny panties." I widened my eyes once I realized what I just said.

His eyebrow shot up. "Oh really?" Amusement filled his eyes.

I mentally cursed myself. "Forget it." I mumbled.

He shook his head. "There is no way you don't wear granny panties." He mused, "Just look at you!" He gestured towards me with both his arms.

I pursed my lips. "What's that supposed to mean?" I shot back, getting offended.

"That you look like the prissy type girl that would wear granny panties." He laid back against the seat.

By this point, I was boiling. How dare he? "For your information, I'm wearing a thong right now so suck on that!"

Did I really just admit that?

His eyes widened, a look of pure amusement settled on his face. "I don't believe you." He brought his eyes back to normal.

I scoffed. "I don't care what you believe."

"Prove it," He nudged his head towards me.

I faked a loud laugh. "Ha! How about.." I tapped my chin, pretending to think about it before snapping my head back up. "No?" I gave him an incredulous look as if he's lost his mind.

He probably has.

"Did Luke hit you in the head too hard?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm perfectly sane. You're just a liar."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yeah you are." He nodded his head in agreement with himself. "You're probably a virgin too."

"That is none of your god damn business." I shot back at him.

"So you're trying to tell me that you're not?" He shook his head. "I don't believe it."

"You don't believe anything!" I threw my hands in the air.

"If you prove it, then I'll believe it. Until then, you're a granny panty wearing virgin." He grinned to himself.

"You're such an ass." I growled lowly.

"Just stating the facts." He winked.

"What does me wearing granny panties-though I don't-or being a virgin have anything to do with you?"

He shrugged. "Gotta know the chicks I'm handling."

"You're not handling anyone! As far as I'm concerned, we're nothing."

He smirked. "Oh?"

I nodded.

He stood up now. "You don't think we're anything?"

I shook my head.

He stepped closer to me now, while gently holding his side. "I think you're wrong." He whispered.

"You-" I paused, regaining my composure. "You shouldn't be standing up."

He shrugged, continuing to step towards me until I was pressed up against the bathroom wall.

Shit, he had me pinned.

"No." I breathed out.

"You're a liar." Pressing himself up against me so that I had nowhere to go, he laid both of his hands beside both sides of my head. "Wanna know how?" He breathed against my lips, his hot breath clashing against me.

"How?" I felt myself growing hot.

He moved his head closer to mine. "By doing this," He leaned in, pressing his lips firmly to mine before I had the chance to reject or retaliate.

Fireworks went off around us as butterflies swarmed my stomach. It took a second before my brain started working and I came to grasp what was going on. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled him closer to me-if that were possible. An adrenaline rush flooded through my veins, sparks igniting within me.

He pushed himself further up on me while grasping my hips into his palms, squeezing my sides; his fingers crawling into my skin as he tugged on my bottom lip with his teeth.

I moaned into the kiss, running my fingers through his hair. Holy fuck, this felt good.

Slipping his hands to my back, he held me there for a while before his hands slipped down to my ass. He squeezed it, making me gasp which gave him access to my mouth that he had been waiting for. Forcing his tongue down my throat, our tongues began to fight for dominance as I groaned into the kiss, pulling at his hair.

He pushed up against me harder, his hands groping my ass firmly. He pulled away from the kiss for just a split second before turning his head to the right and attaching his lips back to mine, his tongue finding its way into my mouth once more.

He tasted like mints and smoke, a weird, yet sexy combination.

I didn't even notice his hands began traveling down the back of my pants until I felt his cold hands squeeze the skin of my butt. I gasped once more, shooting my eyes open in shock.

He smirked against the kiss. Pulling away with a loud smack, he pushed his forehead against mine, the back of my head ending up pressed against the wall behind us. "I stand corrected." He whispered sexily, referring back to our previous argument while grinning down at me. Breathless, he nuzzled his head into the nape of my neck where he began sucking, biting and licking on the flesh, sending me to a whole other world.

I pushed his head closer while massaging his scalp with my fingers, playing and pulling at his hair. He groaned.

"Ally, are you there?" My eyes snapped open as Austin pulled away from my neck. "Open the door." I heard my mom call out loudly once more.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. **

_Okay hello there I know I haven't uploaded in a while schools been very hectic and idk man I'm sorry! Okay so sorry this chapter is so bad it's just a filler and I worked on it for like 30min I'll try to update faster! I promise! Enjoy and review! :D woo! Oh and I did this on my phone so SORRY! It looks weir. :/ okay Love ya!_

* * *

I closed my eyes tight, muttering incoherent curse words under my breath. Perfect timing mom. "Shit, shit, shit, shit!" I muttered in panic under my breath.

If my mom walks into my room and sees me with Austin in the bathroom, I would be beyond dead.

Pressing my hands to Austin's chest, I pushed him back. "Stay here, don't move or say a word because God so help you I will kick you where the sun don't shine." I warned him while waving a demanding finger at him.

He chuckled. "I won't say a word." He pretended to zip his lip and throw away the key. I rolled my eyes.

Opening the door to the bathroom, I stepped out, shooting Austin another look before shutting off the lights in there and closing the door.

"ALLYSON MARIE! Open this door right this second young lady!" My mothers annoying voice pierced through my eardrums.

I inwardly rolled my eyes before turning the knob of the main door that led into my bedroom and pulling it open. "Yes?" I spat.

"Don't you use that tone with me young lady." She hissed with a dark glow to her eyes. I fought the urge to laugh in her face.

"Sorry." I faked a smile. "Where were my manners?" I slapped my hands together, lacing my fingers as one while cocking my head to the side.

She waved a hand dismissively. "Stop acting like a child for once Ally." She muttered into that holy tone of hers.

I glanced back at the bathroom door, praying to God Austin doesn't do anything to attract my mothers attention in there.

I blinked, staring at her. "What do you want mom?" I sighed. I really didn't care what she had to say.

She gave me another look.

I groaned. "What was it that you wanted, mother?" I rephrased my words to her liking.

She smiled in appreciation. "I was going to tell you that your father and I need to handle things down at the church and it might take a while." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

I bit the inside of my cheek. My parents were leaving which meant me and Austin were alone.

"Dinner will be ready before I go. If anything goes wrong you know your father and I's number so just give us a call." She pondered her thoughts for anything else she had to tell me. "I especially want no guests or anyone over while we're gone and I want you to watch the house. Make sure your brother does his homework and goes to sleep."

I nodded, not really paying attention but desperately wanting her to leave already. I was starting to lose my patience with how long she was taking to go.

"I mean it Ally. I want no one over, You are grounded." She countered.

I gave her an exasperated look. "Alright, mom."

"Okay, I'm trusting you to keep your word." She leaned over, embracing me in a hug.

I awkwardly hugged her back before pulling away and shuffling on my feet, avoiding her gaze.

She sighed. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah," I whispered. "I know."

Nodding her head, she turned and walked out of the room.

Shutting the door closed, I turned around, getting ready to go back into the bathroom when Austin stepped out instead.

Before I could comprehend what was happening, Austin hooked an arm around my waist, pulling me close before pressing me against the wall. I could feel his hot breath on my lips. "So.." He licked his lips. "You got the place to yourself?" He smirked.

I shook my head, a small blush creeping on my cheeks as they warmed up. "Shut up." I mumbled, looking away from him.

After our intense make-out session from before, my nerves were still a bit shaken up and they began to get the best of me. I'd lie if I said I didn't feel as if I were on cloud 9. He gave me a high that I never felt before. It was riveting and his lips on mine.. Felt perfect.

Corny, I know but it's the truth.

I'd also lie if I said he wasn't a good kisser because truth be told, he was fucking amazing.

Moving in on me until his body was pressed up against mine, he held his hands at my waist, holding me in one place while he brushed his lips against my ear. "I say, we finish what we started," He whispered seductively in my ear. "back in the bathroom," He tugged at the waistband of my jeans, "right here." He moved his face so that his lips were just a few inches away. "What do you say?"

I opened my mouth to say something when the door that led to my room flew open and in came walking Mike. Perfect timing. "Hey Ally, did you know mom and dad-" When he looked up and spotted both Austin and I, his eyes widened.

I cursed my life for about the third time that day as I quickly pushed Austin off of me. "It's, ugh, not what it looks like." I quickly mumbled, walking in front of Austin and towards my brother.

Mike's eyes traveled from both Austin and I a couple times before he left them on Austin, scanning him from head to toe.

It was then that I realized he was shirtless and bleeding. Not a good combination.

"Wow. Mom and dad leave for not even a second and you already got a guy in your room?" Mike scoffed with a mischievous glow to his eyes. "Can't wait to see the look on their faces when I tell them what I walked in on."

"You didn't walk in on anything! We didn't even do anything." I spat, growing impatient with him.

"He's shirtless and pressed on top of you and on top of that he's bleeding. Yeah, something definitely didn't happen." He rolled his eyes, sarcasm tinted with each word he spoke.

"Please don't say anything to mom and dad." I pleaded. I was already in enough shit as it is, if they find out about this, I'd be on the front page of the advance as a victim to murder.

He crossed his arms against his chest. "What's in it for me?" He cocked his head to the side, arching a brow.

"I'll get you anything you want!" I quickly spoke. "Just don't say anything."

He contemplated what I had just said before finally nodding his head. "Alright."

I closed my eyes while biting my lip. Taking a deep breath, I looked at him. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah," Mike mumbled, getting ready to leave the room when Austin spoke up.

"Hold up."

I looked at him incredulously. "What are you doing?" I whispered.

He ignored me, pulling me aside by my arm before walking in front of me and over to my brother.

"You don't go around telling your older sister what to do." Austin narrowed his gaze at Mike in an intimidated way. "Especially when this has nothing to do with you." He pressed himself closer to Mike, looking down at him in the same way he had with Luke earlier today at the diner. "You got that?"

Mike quickly nodded, gulping down hard. "Y-yeah."

"Good. Now run along and pretend you didn't see anything." He licked his lips, his voice dropping down to a cold tone. "Because you didn't. Alright?"

"Okay," Mike nodded feverishly before turning and walking out the door, mumbling a quick sorry before shutting the door closed.

I turned to Austin, whacking a hand to his bicep. He didn't move an inch, instead, he looked at me.

"What the fuck was that for?" He spat.

"You didn't need to scare him like that!" I vigorously shook my head, letting out a low scowl.

He merely shrugged. "If it gets him to listen, then I don't care." He walked over to my bed before plopping down on it and grabbing the remote controller for the TV. Turning it on, he leaned back, watching whatever show that happened to be playing for the time being.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

_Okay here is the new chapter it's a long weekend but I'm pretty busy but I'll try to update before Tuesday :) anyway Enjoy and Review as always! :D ily_

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow!" Austin snapped at me for the third time that night. "Will you be careful? There's only so many times I can ignore you pressing on it so hard."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, if you weren't so god damn impatient, stubborn and annoying-due to you moving around like a child-I would have been done by now!" I hissed back, anger getting the best of me.

"Babe, you need to relax." Austin cooed in a cocky tone, a smirk on his lips.

I arched a brow. "Don't babe me, you asshole." I muttered. "Now sit still and don't move." I went back to dabbing the alcohol disinfecting wipes on his torn skin.

He merely chuckled, finally listening to me for once as he kept his body still, not moving an inch.

It was about fucking time. I mean, it's one thing to be impatient but it's another to be obnoxiously rude especially while being a tease.

It all gave me such a migraine, I was about to lost my freaking mind.

It all started when asshole over here laid on my bed as if he owned the place, stuffing his hands behind his head as he gazed at my TV with admiration.

I crossed my arms against my chest, pursing my lips as my eyes practically drilled holes into the side of his head.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer babe." Austin smirked, his eyes still on the television screen.

I, on the other hand, didn't find this amusing nor smirk worthy. No, I found this idiotic. "Are you dumb?"

He finally pulled his eyes from the TV. "What?"

"I said are you dumb?"

Austin twisted his face into a look of confusion. "Is that a trick question?" He cocked his head to the side.

God almighty, why was I stuck with an idiot for the night?

"I'll take that as a yes." I rolled my eyes, walking over to him before grabbing the remote and turning the TV off.

"Hey! I was watching that," He gestured his hand towards the TV.

I shrugged. "My house, my room , my TV." I waved the remote in the air. "My remote." I smirked.

"So? I'm injured. Cut me some slack!"

"I'ts not my fault you decided to get stabbed. It's also not my fault you're "The Menace" and you got yourself a bunch of haters."

"I prefer the term enemies." Austin retorted bitterly.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes again. "Does it really matter?" I pressed my weight to one side, gazing at him with my brown eyes.

He ran his fingers through his hair, pulling at the ends before shaking it off and looking back over at me. "You are so frustrating, you know that?"

I laughed. I didn't even hesitate to keep quiet. He seriously did not just say that. "I'm frustrating?" I pointed to myself. "I'm frustrating?" I repeated once more, putting an emphasis on the "I'm".

My eyes widened as Austin nodded.

"I believe you're the only girl I'm looking at." He dug his fists into the pockets of his skinny jeans.

I scoffed, barking out another laugh. "If anyone's frustrating here, it's you!" I pointed a finger at him. "God, are you oblivious to the things you do?"

"What do I do?" He gave me that look that spelled "Go-ahead-tell-me" .

"Well, for starters, you're bipolar." I stuck my index finger up.

"How the fuck am I bipolar?" He growled.

I pointed to him. "Right there, getting angry for nothing." I faked a gasp. "There's number two." I stuck my middle finger up.

"How can I not get angry when you're accusing me of shit that's not true." He spat.

"Denial." I turned to him. "First sign of being bipolar." I sing-sang.

"That's for drug addiction, genius." Austin pulled his lips into a thin line, his eyes turning into sleets but at this point I didn't give a damn.

"Like you don't do drugs.." I scoffed. "So either way babe," I used his mocking words against him, "It still counts for you." I made a face at him before rolling my eyes and looking away.

"What did I tell you about that shit?" He hissed.

I turned to look at him. "What are you talking about?" I spit, annoyed.

"Rolling your eyes like a little bitch." He sneered, getting closer to me.

I scoffed. "You're not my father. You can't tell me what to do." I rolled my eyes again purposely.

He stared at me openly, his nose flaring, his chest rising and falling from anger.

Before I even had the chance to register what was going on, Austin had grabbed me by my upper arms, pinning me against the wall of my room within seconds, his face dangerously close to mine.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, shocked and surprised that he had grabbed me so viciously.

"Teaching you a lesson." He responded monotonously.

I kept my mouth shut at this point, wondering what he was going to do to me. He couldn't possibly hurt me, could he?

I looked down, passing sight of his body along the way where the glow of crimson caught my eye. "Oh God, you're bleeding again."

He loosened his grip a bit, looking down as well. "Shit," He muttered.

"Let me get the first aid kit, go sit on the bed." I ushered out of his grip, walking into the bathroom, grabbing the box and towel before walking back out and over to the bed where surprisingly Austin was sitting on.

"Wow, you actually listened to me." I scoffed, kneeling on the bed by his side.

"Don't start," He muttered.

I bit my tongue, grabbing the wipes from the box and turning to wash off the blood with the towel I used from before.

"Can you make me a sandwich?" Austin's voice snapped me out of my trip down memory lane.

My eyebrows shot up almost instantly. "Excuse me?" I gawked at him with my mouth wide open.

"Better close your mouth there babe. Don't wanna dry it out. Remember you gotta keep it moist. You know," He twisted his lips up. "for future references." He shot me a wink which immediately made my face turn in a disgusted manner.

"What do I look like to you? A slut?" I raged. He was testing my patience and I was running thin on it by now. "You're disgusting."

"Just giving you some tips." He mindlessly shrugged as if what he just said wasn't anything to be angry about. A cocky grin still playing on his lips.

"You're unbelievable." I muttered angrily with another shake of my head.

"Or so I've been told." He gave me that same taunting look which made me want to barf.

Okay, not literally, but... you know what I mean.

I growled lowly, ignoring him. If I returned his idiotic words, it'd just get him riled up to continue this pointless conversation.

A few minutes passed before Austin spoke once more. "Are you done yet?"

"Mhm," I nodded, not even paying attention to him.

He groaned. "Babe?"

"What?" I looked at him.

"Are you even paying attention to me?"

"Yeah," I nodded my head.

"Then what did I say?" He pressed.

I sighed. "I don't know." There's no beating around the bush with him.

His jaw twitched. "I thought you said you heard me."

"Well, I guess I thought wrong then." I faked a smile his way.

"You're such a bitch, you know that?" He spat angrily, his eyes turned into sleets, his lips pinned down into a thin line-which meant only one thing-he was getting irritated.

"And you're a fucking asshole. Did you know that?" I spat right back. Two can play this game, bitch.

"What kind of game are you trying to play here Ally?" Austin narrowed his eyes at me.

"I'm not trying to do anything. All I'm trying to do is get you cleaned up but you can't seem to wire your brain enough to comprehend what shut up and stay still means." I spoke through gritted teeth.

"I can only sit still for so long. Maybe if you were fast enough, you would have finished this a long time ago."

"Ha, if only you'd shut up!" I raised my voice a little.

"How can I shut up when you're acting like a cunt?" He hissed heatedly, his cheeks red from anger.

I froze in my spot, my eyes widening and my breathing halting for a moment. "What did you just call me?" I whispered.

"You fucking heard me," He snapped. "I called you a cunt."

I bit the inside of my cheek before looking away. If words could kill, he would have sliced through my heart by now.

The tension rose amongst us and it's been that way ever since the whole argument we had. I tried to break it here and there with a few soft words but nothing worked. No one could get through to that thick head of his.

I learned that the second you get on his bad side, there's no getting out-at least for a while.

Once I had him all bandaged up and stuck the end of the bandage roll against his stomach, I sat back, throwing all the items I had used back into the kit, while discarding the wrappers and used wipes into one pile. "All done." I called out.

"Thanks," He muttered dryly.

I sighed. "No problem." I replied just as dull as he did before standing up while grabbing the garbage with me and walking over to the trash can I had placed in my room.

Just as I was about to turn around, I felt my breathing hitch the moment I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"I'm sorry," Justin murmured in my ear, regret laced in his words.

I simply nodded, numb to say anything else.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_Hello! I'm sorry I've made you guys wait so long :( but here is the new chapter! Enjoy and review! Oh and Thank you so much to everyone who leaves a review it makes me really happy! You guys ROCK! _

* * *

A few hours had passed and neither Austin nor I had spoken since. I guess it was too awkward or Austin was too embarrassed to. Either way, we just sat there staring at the blinking screen of TV that was currently showing re-runs of Jersey Shore.

I turned to look back at Austin who was currently lying on his back on my bed, his side bandaged, his jaw set and his eyes locked on the TV.

I sighed, looking away.

If you were wondering why he was even staying here in silence and hasn't gone home yet, well, he can't necessarily leave in the state he's in and the spot where he had been stabbed could begin to bleed at any time.

It was too risky.

Yawning, I furrowed my eyebrows. Looking over at the time, it read 11:45 PM. No wonder I was so tried. Gazing down at my outfit, I realized I was still in jeans and a t-shirt. Standing up from the bed, I made my way over to my dresser, looking through my clothes until I found my pajamas. Pulling out a pair of plaid loose pants and a tank-top, I shut the drawer with my hip before walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind me, ignoring Austin's eyes on me.

Once I slipped out of my clothes and threw them into the hamper, I put on my pajama's, throwing my hair up into a messy bun before walking out and back into the room.

Immediately Austin's eyes flew over to me.

I ignored his eyes as I walked out of the room and over to Mike's bedroom. "Hey Mike, are you almost done playing video games?"

He paused the game before turning his head over to me. "Just a few more minutes please." He looked anxious.

I sighed. "Alright, but just five more minutes. I can't have mom and dad coming home and seeing you playing video games." I warned.

"Promise." He put his hands up before grabbing the controller once more and un-pausing his game.

I shook my head, stifling a laugh. Walking out while shutting the door along with me, I was just about to walk back into my room when my body collided with another's. Looking up, I saw Austin looking down at me.

I caught my breath. "Jesus, Austin." I let it out slowly, licking my lips. "You scared me."

"Sorry." He monotonously replied. "I was just going to get a cup of water."

"I'll get it." I wiggled out from in front of him, making my way down the stairs and into the kitchen where I grabbed a clean glass, filling it up with water before walking back into my room.

Spotting Austin lying on his back once more on my bed, I walked over to him, leaning over to hand him his drink. He grabbed it.

"Thanks."

"No problem." I tucked my bangs behind my ear, about to go take a seat at the edge of the bed when his voice stopped me.

"Come here." He mumbled, settling the glass on the stand beside the bed.

I knitted my eyebrows together. "What?"

He licked his lips, locking his eyes with mine-they were unreadable as usual but they held a warm feeling to them. "I said, come here." He patted the spot next to him.

I bit my lip, contemplating what If I should or not.

He sighed. "Are you still mad about what I said before?" He searched my face for any sign of discomfort.

I shook my head. "No, I got over that a long time ago." I lied. I wasn't really over it. I mean, all I did was try to help him and he had the nerve to call me the c-word?

"Then come on and lay next to me." He mumbled in a hushed yet demanding tone.

I bit the inside of my cheek while walking over and pulling myself up on my bed before laying down beside him, an inch or so in between us.

"I don't bite." He muttered before wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer to him so that our sides touched.

I bit my lip, feeling my cheeks grow hot. The only time I've ever been this close to him was back in the bathroom when we...

"I'm sorry, you know." He mumbled.

I sighed. "I know."

He shook his head but kept silent. "I got carried away, that's all." He stared ahead, not daring to even look at me once.

I hesitated before laying a hand on his cheek and turning his face to look at me. "It's fine, okay?" I whispered. "Everyone gets angry. I'm sure you didn't mean it." I pulled my lips up to a soft small smile.

"Yeah," He mumbled. Licking his lips, he gazed down at me, taking me in from head to toe. "You're beautiful, you know that?" He whispered.

I bit my lip. "Thank you."

"To be honest..." He looked into my eyes. "I don't think you know just how beautiful you are."

I pressed my lips together, anticipation building inside of me as my stomach began filling up with numerous amounts of butterflies.

"I think I should show you." He continued to whisper, his lips just inches from mine. "Would you let me?" He stared long and hard into my eyes, an unknown feeling running through my veins.

I opened my mouth to say something but soon closed it once I realized I was rendered speechless. Picking at the skin of my lips, I nodded.

Leaning down, he brushed my bangs from my face, his fingers tracing the side of my face before moving over to my lips. Moving in closer, he fluttered his eyes to a close, his lips just centimeters away until they pressed firmly to mine.

An indescribable feeling swelled my heart as I pulled his face closer to mine, my palm pressed against his warm cheek as I moved myself closer to his body.

Moving his head to the other side without removing his lips from mine, he leaned in closer to me, the top of his body on top of mine as his lips continued to suck mine. His hand gently held the side of my neck, his thumb caressing the side of my jaw.

Parting his lips from mine so that we could both take a quick breath to pull ourselves together, Austin laid his forehead against mine before pecking my lips and moving his head down to the crook of my neck.

I gasped the moment his plump lips met in contact with my warm skin, sending me into an all time high. Fluttering my eyes to a close, my mouth gaped open, I wrapped my arm around his neck.

He flicked his tongue on the spot he had kissed before opening his mouth and sucking on it, causing me to moan.

Grinning against my skin, he sucked even harder, slowly licking the supple skin, kissed it one last time before traveling butterfly kisses along my neck until he got to the other side, kissing the same spot over and over again until he found my sweet spot, causing me to moan even louder than before.

"Austin..." I whimpered, digging my teeth into my bottom lip.

He continued his techniques before he pulled away, grinning down at me. Just as he was about to press his lips back to mine, the door to my room flew open, Mike frantically running in.

Pushing Austin off me as gently and fast as I could, I sat up. "Dennis, what's wrong?"

"Mom and dad are home!" He threw his hands in the air.

My eyes widened. "Shit," I muttered, jumping out of my bed and walking over to him. "Okay. If she asks anything, remember, you saw nothing. Okay? I listened to music and stayed in my room. You did what you did and you're going to sleep. Alright?"

He frantically nodded. "Alright."

"Okay, good. Now go and act like you normally would." I began pushing him out of the room.

Once he agreed, I shut the door before locking it. "Alright, you need to hide. My mom's going to come up here at any second to check up on me." I walked over to him, grasping his upper arm. Just as I began to pull him, I was pulled back. "I said you need hide!" I whisper-yelled at him.

He shook his head. "I'm not staying Ally. I gotta go. There is no way you can hide me in here for the whole night while you're grounded."

"But your wound can start to bleed again." I hissed in a light tone.

He chuckled. "Babe, you make it seem like this is the first time this has happened to me." He smirked. "I'll be fine. I know how to handle myself."

"Obviously," I rolled my eyes. "But, you never know-"

Pressing his lips to mine, he soon pulled away. "You talk too much." He cheesed before standing up.

I sighed, licking my lips.

Walking over to my window, he turned to me. "I'll see you soon, alright?"

I nodded, walking over to him.

Opening the window, he looked over at me. "Try not to worry too much." He softly encouraged.

I sighed. "I'll try." I mumbled, looking away.

Thumbing my chin, he pressed his lips gently to mine before pulling away and opening the window. "That's my girl." He smiled before pulling his left leg over the edge and sitting down on it while pulling his other leg over so that he sat on the ledge. Grabbing onto the pole I had on the side of my house, he thrusted his body out from the window and onto it in one swift movement, making me wonder just how many times he did things like this.

Sending me a subtle wink, he slid down before jumping off.

I was just about to wave goodbye when there was a knock at my door.

"Ally? Are you in there?"

"Yeah," I called back while walking over to the door and opening it.

She walked inside, taking a look around. "Why was your door locked?"

"I was dressing up, didn't want Mike to walk in here while I was changing." I inwardly smiled at myself, proud that I had come up with a lie so quick.

"Oh, alright." She licked her lips, taking another look in her room before retrieving her eyes back over to me.

"How was the things back at the chur-" I began to ask when she cut me short.

"Ally Marie Dawson. What is that on your neck?!" My mom's eyes widened as she stared at me with a stern look.

"What?" I pressed my hand to my neck, feeling my stomach drop to the floor. Rushing to the bathroom, I looked into the mirror and there smack on the side of my neck is a colored mark otherwise known as a hickey.

"Well?" My mom stared at me with daggers falling from her eyes, her foot tapping on the floor impatiently.

"Oh this?" I pointed to my neck, faking a laugh. "I..." I raked my brain for a lie. "I was trying to curl my hair when I hit the side of my neck by accident while pulling it away from my hair..." I pursed my lips, wondering if I strung that excuse together in a way that it made sense.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I don't see your hair in curls, Kelsey." She gestured her hands over to the bun on my head.

"Oh... after I burned myself, I kinda gave up and threw my hair up into a messy bun." I linked my fingers together, pressing my lips into a thin line, hoping and praying that she'll believe me.

She seemed to think about it for a moment before slowly nodding her head. "Alright. Did you put any cream on it to make sure it doesn't scar you?"

I nodded my head. "Already beat you to it mom." I laughed.

Nodding her head, she began heading to the door. "Okay, as long as that thing disappears, you should be fine. Have a goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight mom."

And with a smile, I waved at her before shutting my door closed. Laying my back against it, I let out a breath I didn't even realize I had been holding in all this time.

Austin is so dead the next time I see him.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NADA**

_Here is chapter 17 sorry it took so long :c anyways Enjoy and Review! :D Oh and don't forget to buy Louder! :)_

* * *

Austin's Point of View:

"What the fuck do you mean she knows?!" Dez yelled as he stood up from the couch in the living room.

I rolled my eyes, shrugging my shoulders. Honestly, I regret opening my mouth to this dumbass. I should have never mentioned Ally or how she bandaged me up.

Walking up the front pathway to the door, I knocked on it several times, knowing that the guys were inside because their cars were parked in the driveway. Holding onto my side, I took a deep breath, counting to ten to keep me sane as I waited impatiently for them to open the god damn door.

Finally when the door opened, Dez came to view.

Aw, fuck. Here comes the bullshit interrogation.

"What the fuck happened to you?" He gaped as he stared down at me with curious eyes. He wasn't at all that surprised. We're used to this kind of crap.

"Luke." I muttered, pushing past Dez and into the house where I saw the guys in the living room, watching TV. They all turned their heads to look at me once they saw me walk in.

"The fuck you mean Luke?" Dez shut the door, following close behind me.

I stuffed myself in a bean chair, running a hand down my face as I rubbed it fiercely. People really knew how to get on my nerves around here. "You know when you sent me out to take care of some business?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, well, I walked by the Kings territory slot and Luke happened to be there when I walked by. He came and started shit talking then threw a few punches, I dodged the hit and fought back and then like the pussy he is, he flipped a knife out and stabbed me. His boys came and pulled him off of me, told him that he had some business to take care of so they fled." I got angrier and angrier as I re-lived the memories, the pain in my side increasing as my blood boiled.

"You mean to tell me, he came up to you for no god damn reason and stabbed you?" Dez, who was now seated on the couch besides the guys, stared at me incredulously.

"Yeah."

"That makes no sense. There has to have been some sort of shit to have gone down for him to have started with you."

"Well, I did bump into him at the diner."

"The diner?" Dez knitted his eyebrows together, wanting me to elaborate.

I sighed. "Ally and I went to get lunch-"

"You and Ally?" He cocked a brow up. "Who's that?"

"The one that we kept at the house the night before." I mumbled, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Are you fucking retarded Moon?" Dez raged. "You went to get lunch with her?"

"That's not the point, god damn it. The point is that Luke came up to me, riled up. Ever since that night, a few nights ago where we all went at it, he's been pissed ever since." I hissed, biting the inside of my cheek.

Dez seemed to have stopped as he thought back. Nodding his head, he came to realize just what I was talking about.

The bastard I killed at the party wasn't the only one I had shit to take care of with. Luke was a part of the problem too.

"How did you get bandaged up?" He questioned the moment he realized my side was patched.

"Ally did it."

Dez humorously laughed. "Do you go to her for everything now, Moon?" He spat. "What happened to her not having anything to do with us? She knows to much!"

"She already knows what we do!" I barked, getting frustrated. "She was fucking there when Luke came up to me at the diner."

The place got quiet, the tension in the room building.

"Don't shrug you shoulders at me. This is some serious shit. First she sees you kill that bastard in the woods then you let her go home and just when things start to go back to normal, you go to the dinner with her then go to her fucking house when you've been stabbed?!" Dez growled lowly, shaking his hand while ruffling his fingers through his hair.

"It's not that big of a deal man. Besides, she's not stupid enough to go to the cops. She knows I'll kill her if she did. You of all people know I would." I stood up as well. "This'll all blow over. Besides, she's not the fucking problem. Luke is. So instead of pointing this shit at that bitch, how about we put our attention to how the fuck we're going to get that low life back for even touching me?" I spat, getting heated up.

This whole situation has nothing to do with Ally. She was there when I couldn't bring myself to walk any further to go home. Her house was the closest thing. Instead of bleeding to death, I decided to go to her house.

Big fucking whoop.

Dez seemed to have calmed down a bit as he took in what I said. "You're right." He nodded his head.

I scoffed. "I know I'm right, dip shit." I muttered.

"Don't get nasty with me-"

"Or what?" I spat, getting in his face. He kept his ground but I could see it in his face that he didn't want to continue this any further.

He knows I'll win and the funny part is, I'm partially injured.

I still stood toe to toe with him though until he had the balls to finally take a step back away from me. I smirked in triumph.

"How do you think we'll go about getting our revenge? We can't exactly make it obvious that it was us or else the cops'll be involved and I don't got time for jail. Once was enough for me." Ethan plopped on the couch while throwing a grape in his mouth.

I shook my head at his idiocy. "We'll make it obvious alright. Luke's gonna know we're the one's who attacked him. We just won't leave any evidence behind to lead the cops to us." I rubbed the back of my neck. "All we have to do is come up with a proofed plan that'll get the message across."

"I say we shoot the place down, but that's just me." Marcus shrugged with a grin.

He was always one to cause a ruckus. But...

"That's actually not a bad idea." I smirked. "The bitch wants to play rough? We'll just fight dirty back and what better way than to shoot 'em up?" I licked my lips, grinning from ear to ear. "I say we show the rookie just what kind of games we like to play."

After I took a shower, I settled on my bed, staring up at the ceiling with my hands tucked behind my head. I didn't even realize someone came into the room until I heard the door click shut. Looking over, I saw John making his way over to me. "Sup man?" I nodded his way.

He returned the gesturing, bumping fists with me before taking a seat at the edge of the bed. "Hey man. What are you doing?"

I shrugged. "Thinking, trying to think of a plan."

"Or thinking about her."

I snapped my head over to him to see him smirking. "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. The other guys-they may be blind-but I'm not. I can see right through you Moon."

"What the fuck are you talking about O'Connor?" I spat, narrowing my eyes at him.

"The girl."

"What about her?" I looked away.

"Oh, so now you know who I'm talking about?" I could sense the amusement to his tone. I inwardly growled.

"No." I spat. "It could be about anyone, right?"

"Yeah but only one girl came to mind when I said that, right?" He stared at me long and hard.

"Who? You mean Cassidy?" I locked eyes with him.

He shook his head. "Me and you both know I'm not fucking talking about Cassidy." He paused. "I'm talking about Ally."

"What about the bitch?" I spat.

"You like her."

I laughed. "I don't like anyone O'Connor, you know that." I shook my head. "Don't be a dick bro."

"Don't play dumb bro. There's only so much hate you can hold and Ally doesn't pertain to any of it." He turned to face me better. "You trust her."

"I don't trust anyone but you guys. Hell, I don't even trust my family." I scoffed a laugh.

"That's a different story." He pointed at me.

"Not really." I mindlessly looked away.

"Whatever man. All I'm saying is Ally is something to you."

"No. She's not." I monotonously spoke, wanting him to shut up already.

"That's why instead of coming here or going some place else or calling us when you got stabbed, you went to Ally's? Or the fact that you went out with her?" Sarcasm dripped from each word that escaped his lips. "Face it man, you trust her and the fact that she didn't tell the cops about what you did just adds onto why you have a pull towards her."

I kept quiet, listening to what he had to say.

"Listen man, all I'm saying, is that... it's about time you let someone in." He stood up from my bed before heading to the door. "Think about it man." He opened it, getting ready to leave when something came to mind.

"Hey John?"

He stopped, turning around to face me. "What?"

"Is Cassidy here?"

He didn't say anything for a while until finally, he nodded. "Yeah, she's in her room."

I didn't say anything after that which led him to leaving the room.

I couldn't help but let his words sink into my brain after that.

"You like her." Those words repeated over and over again until I had them imprinted in my mind.

I didn't like Ally. I couldn't.

Hell, she annoys the shit out of me. Half the time I feel like knocking her in her face and calling it a day.

But then there's her understanding and her non-judgment... the way her lips feel against mine... they're like my drug.

Her body's to die for and she's hot as fuck.

She's also annoying, has a big mouth and talks a hundred words per second. There's no filter or stop button on her, she's irritating and asks a lot of questions.

She doesn't know when to shut up and drives me insane.

She invades my mind and there's no getting rid of her.

But her eyes...

Growling, I ran my fingers through my hair, pulling at the ends. Frustration began to build inside of me and I felt myself growing hot with annoyance.

Standing up from my bed, I walked out of my room and down the hallway to a room all too familiar to my eyes. Throwing the door opened and shutting it closed behind me, I caught the attention of the only one standing inside.

"What the hell?" Cassidy turned around. "Austin? What are you doing here?" Cassidy spat.

I didn't say anything. Instead, I walked over to her and attached my lips to hers. Before I knew it, we were both on her bed, ripping each other's clothes off.

If this was the only way to get that dumb bitch and all that John said out of my head then so be it.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_I updated my other story so I thought it was only fair to update this one and I kept you waiting a pretty long time last time so here you go haha Enjoy and Review! :D oh and I just really wanna say how happy all your feedback makes me, I'm just.. thank you! Its nice to know someone actually likes your story. You guys rock! :)_

* * *

Allison, get up! You're going to be late for school!" My mom shuffled into the room, her high pitched voice ringing in my ear drums annoyingly.

I groaned, shifting to my side. "No." I mumbled, digging my head into my pillow, hoping to drown her out.

I was not in the mood to deal with the kids at my school, Trish's questions or the boring teachers. I just wanted to sleep being that I had absolutely none at all since my countless encounters with Menace a-k-a Austin.

"Ally!" She yelled, pulling the blanket away from my body, revealing me to the cold air that surrounded my room.

That didn't work out too much.

"Five more minutes, please." I muttered, taking my pillow and stuffing it on top of my head.

Maybe now she'll leave me alone.

"Ally!" She pulled the pillow away, whacking me with it.

Or not...

"Jesus, mom!" I snapped my body up, annoyed and tired as hell. "I'm up!" I spat, rubbing at my eyes.

"Don't you dare use Jesus' name in vain!" She screeched in a high-pitched voice.

I merely rolled my eyes. I am all up for preaching Jesus' name and staying loyal to my religion but holy damn, my mom can take it to a whole other level.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Allison." She continued on with her rant while shaking her head, muttering incoherent words under her breath. "Get dressed and hurry up, we don't have all day."

"I need to take a shower first mom." I stood on my feet, ready to go into the bathroom when she stopped me from walking any further.

"No, you will not. Mike and I do not have time for you to take an hour long shower. We have to go or we'll all be late just because your irresponsible self couldn't go to bed on time." She pointed a finger at me. "Watch your face, brush your teeth, dress up and come downstairs."

"But mom, I didn't take a shower since the night-"

"You got caught sneaking back into the house?" She faked a smile. "Yeah, well that's not my fault. No one told you to be forgetful or careless." She began walking away. "Oh and don't think you're off the hook yet young lady. I want you to come to come home right after school. Got it?"

"Yeah, whatever." I mumbled, looking away.

She sighed, not wanting to start another argument. "I better see you ready and out the door by the time I put the things in the car."

I waved a hand behind me dismissively in her direction while walking into the bathroom. Once I heard the soft click of the door closing behind my mom, I let out an annoyed shriek.

I love my mom but she can be so god damn controlling and annoying sometimes. It's driving me nuts.

Turning on the faucet to the sink, I splashed my face, washing it before brushing my teeth and then drying my face and mouth with a towel. Running a brush through my hair, I cursed my life-it looked disgusting. Thank God it wasn't oily though. It didn't look half as bad as I thought it did but overall it wasn't the most appealing. Throwing it up into a messy ponytail, I exited the bathroom.

Walking into my closet, I pursed my lips, wondering what I was going to wear. Deciding on a simple pair of black skinny jeans, white thick-strapped tank top and a plaid red and black button down, I slipped on a pair of flats to complete the look before searching around for my bag.

When I found it, I flung it around my shoulder, just about ready to leave the room when I glanced at myself in the mirror and noticed I had bags under my eyes.

Shit.

Dropping my bag to the ground, I rushed into the bathroom where I began fumbling through the drawers trying to find cover up. When I did, I dabbed it under my eyes, layering my eyelashes with mascara to look like I was somewhat alive.

Proud at my masterpiece, I walked out and over to my bag. Draping it around my shoulder once more, I left my room and ran down the stairs where the front door was open. Looking around, I came to the conclusion that my mom and brother left the house already.

Great.

Walking out of the front door while closing it behind me, I was relieved to see that my mom was in the car with Mike. Thanking God that she didn't leave and I wouldn't have to walk, I was about to walk into the passenger side when I saw my brother seated there already. "What the hell?" I lowly screamed. "That's my seat you twerp! Get up."

"No." He stuck his tongue out like a child. If I could punch him without getting in trouble, I would.

"Get. Up." I seethed through gritted teeth.

"Oh hush up Ally and get in the car." I snapped my head up to see my mother looking at me with beady eyes.

My mother gaped open. "This is so not fair!" I stopped my foot to the ground. I don't care if I was the one acting like a child now. She always treats him better then me and since I got in trouble she treats me like I'm scum and he's the most innocent thing in the world.

Ha, imagine if he was though?

Groaning, I opened the back door, slipping myself inside before slamming the car door shut causing my mom to gawp at me incredulously. "Ally Marie-" She began before I put a hand up.

"I know, I know. I shouldn't have slammed the door. Blah, blah, can you drive now?" I spat. She stared at me with wide eyes, opening her mouth to say something before she shut it, looking forwards. Shaking her head in disbelief, she began to back out of the driveway.

Okay, I know that was harsh but I couldn't stand her anymore. It was either I shut her up or she'll just continue through the whole car ride and I was already not in the mood so to hear her ranting for a good half hour was enough to drive me up the wall and fully loose it.

Looking out the window, I sighed, wanting to get this day over with already. Just when I thought I was about to fall asleep from how long it was taking her to get to school, the back door flew open almost causing me to fall out. "What the-" I looked up to see Mike. "What is it?" I hissed.

"We're here." He nodded his head over to his right. I looked in that direction, seeing my school come into full view in front of my eyes.

"Oh." I mumbled. "Sorry." I stepped out.

He nodded his head, closing the door shut after I got out. "Listen Alls," He rested his hand on my arm.

I sighed, looking over at him. "I know mom can be annoying but she cares. Okay? So don't be so mean to her."

Sometimes I think my brother got trapped in a sixteen year olds body.

I bit my lip, taking in what he said before looking away and over towards my mom. She looked torn, a bit upset and overall disappointed. I looked down. "You're right." I let out a deep breath while pinching the bridge of my nose. "I shouldn't have been so nasty to her..."

"Just be nicer next time. I know she can be annoying and over-protective but she means well, right?"

I licked my lips. "Right."

He smiled. "Well, I'll see you later." He turned to get back into the car before he stopped and looked at me. "I didn't tell her about last night by the way."

I grimly smiled. "I know, thanks."

He bowed his head. "No problem." And with that he got back into the car before my mom pulled away and onto the street where she drove away.

Watching the car disappear, I sighed for about the millionth time that day. Biting the skin on my lip, I turned, beginning my journey to school.

Just as I made it inside and over to my locker, Trish made her way next to me. "Hey, hey, hey!" She grinned.

I smiled. "Hey."

"What's up girl?" She dragged out 'girl' in a high-pitched, Barbie fake voice. I stifled a laugh.

Shrugging, I looked at her. "Just got here, really." I put the combination in my locker before opening it and stuffing my things inside, pulling the books I needed out.

"What happened with your mom when I left?" She stared at me curiously.

"Nothing. She just told me that I'm grounded and told me that no one's allowed over." I slammed my locker shut, turning, with Trish following and walking down the hallway with her by my side.

"Oh, that sucks." She slumped her shoulders. "I was hoping to come over today so we can hang out." She pouted her lips.

"I'm officially a prisoner this whole week so that's a no can do." I frowned. Just the thought of going back home and doing nothing made me cringe.

"Why did you get grounded anyways?" She looked at me with a questioning gaze. "You never told me back at your house and I never really got the chance to ask."

"My mom caught me sneaking back into the house." I sighed.

"How did she even find you coming in?"

"I was stupid and went through the front door. It was three in the morning, I didn't think they'd be awake."

"True but, wait.. What?" Trish stopped in the middle of the hallway. "I thought you lef the party early?"

I gave her a weird look. "I did.."

"Then how did you come home at three? We got there at ten and when you left was around midnight.." She furrowed her eyebrows together.

I bit the inside of my cheek, abruptly stopping me from cursing out loud. Mentally though, I cursed my life to its fullest. "Right..." I looked away, trying to think of something to tell her. I couldn't exactly say I was with Austin. She'd shit a brick and he'd kill me. "Well, you see.. I was hungry so I stopped by a diner to get something."

"Why didn't you just make something at home?" She continued walking down the hallway once more as I followed close behind.

"Well, I didn't want to make noise when I got home to wake them up."

She giggled, shaking her head. "And you said I was the crazy one."

I looked at her, wondering what she was talking about.

Noticing my confused gaze on her, she laughed. "You know for peeing in the forest." She scratched the back of her neck, awkwardly looking away.

"That is crazy!" I laughed. "What I did isn't even close to being as crazy and unsanitary as what you did." I shook my head.

"Hey! It was a dire emergency!" She giggled.

"Well so was my need for food!" I laughed along with her.

Just as I was about to say something else, the bell rang, indicating that we had to go to class. Rolling my eyes, I faced Trish. "Stupid bell." I muttered.

She laughed. "I'll see you later, okay?"

I nodded, giving her a hug before we both went our separate ways. Humming to my own beat, I was just about to turn the corner of the hallway when I was pulled in the opposite direction. Pushed up against the wall, I gasped. "What in the world?" I looked up, my eyes widening in seconds.

"Miss me?" Austin smirked.


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. **

_Hello here is the new chapter and as always Enjoy and review! :D_

* * *

Austin's Point of View:

"Get up Moon!" I heard someone yell but I was too caught up in the sheets on the bed and my pillow to hear who the hell it was. All I knew was that whoever it happened to be, was going to get a beating because I'm tired as fuck.

"Fuck off man," I muttered, clearly not in the mood.

But whoever it was, didn't get the clue.

"Alright, you forced me to do this." They said and soon their voice drifted away, leaving me in peace.

That peace though, however, ended soon when a bucket of piercing cold water fell on top of me. "Holy shit!" I jumped up, wiping my face clean from the water. I looked up to see Dez. "What the fuck bro?" I spat.

"Oh my God!" Cassidy shrieked as she sat up as well, the sheets pulled up with her so that it covered her chest. "What the hell Dez?!" She bellowed in a high pitched voice.

I swear to God, if I wasn't so God damn tired and annoyed, I would have knocked him square in the face. The prick is lucky I'm naked under these sheets and not in the mood to fight.

"I told you to get up Moon, you didn't listen." He shrugged, holding the now empty bucket in his hand.

"Jesus, man. I'm tired as fuck," I fiercely ran my fingers through my hair, rubbing at my face after. "I didn't get any sleep last night."

"Whose fault is that?" He asked but didn't even give me time to answer before he began talking again. "Yours." He pointed at me. "It's not my fault you decided to spend the whole day practically prancing around with that girl, whatever her name is and then came here to fuck her after." He gestured over towards Cassidy.

"Are you still on about that shit?" I groaned, rubbing at my temples. "Seriously dude, it's not a big deal. Get over it." I spat.

"What girl?" Cassidy looked at me then Dez before moving her eyes back over to me.

I rolled my eyes, cursing Dez like there was no tomorrow. I shot him a look that spelt I'm-going-to-kill-you-for-this.

He shrugged. "I mean it man, get dressed and go. I don't need your ass in detention. We have things to do today." He gave me a look, pointing at me before walking out of the room.

"What was he talking about?" Cassidy asked the moment Dez walked out.

I stood up, sliding my boxers on. "Nothing." I grabbed my clothes, getting ready to leave the room.

"You're lying." She seethed through gritted teeth.

"And so what if I am?" I spat, turning around. "It's none of your damn business." I scowled before opening the door and walking out.

I walked down the hall and into my room where I picked out a pair of clothes and fresh new boxers before walking into the bathroom.

After I took a shower and did all my necessary morning stuff, I walked out of the room and down the stairs. Grabbing my keys off the hook by the door, I left without another word and walked over to my car.

Once I was seated inside, I turned it on before driving to school. Just as I was about to pull up at the front gate, my phone buzzed in my pocket. Pulling it out, I slid my finger across the screen, unlocking it.

From: Dez

Don't forget. Today, after school, meeting.

I thumbed back a quick response telling him I'll be there before stuffing my phone back into my pocket and continuing to drive into the school's parking lot.

When I slid my car into it's usual spot, I pulled the keys out of the ignition before stepping out, shutting the door closed behind me. Locking it, I made my way into the school, ignoring everyone's whispers and eyes, wanting to get this day over with already.

After a few minutes of walking around, the bell rang and everyone began to scurry towards class, not wanting to be late. I rolled my eyes.

A few other kids stayed back though, laying against the lockers and talking to one another, purposely making themselves late to class. I chuckled. Wannabes.

Just as I was about to turn the corner, I spotted the long brown and blonde? Hair that belonged to none other than, Ally Dawson.

I watched as she hugged some girl goodbye before they both went their separate ways. I cocked a brow up, taking this all in.

Realizing that Ally was making her way towards the side of the hallway I was on, I smirked and hid behind a corner, waiting for her to pass by.

Just as she was about to turn the corner opposite from me, I grabbed her, pulling her towards me before pushing her against the wall.

"Miss me?" I smirked.

Ally's Point of View:

"What are you doing here Austin?" I hissed, looking in both directions in case anyone happened to be walking by. The last thing I needed was to get in trouble by the principal or dean about why I wasn't in class yet.

"You still haven't answered my question." The smirk on his lips widened as he stared down at me with those big, brown, mysterious eyes of his. They're so mesmerizing... he really needs to stop doing that.

"Was I supposed to miss you?" I stopped frantically looking around, letting my eyes rest on his for the time being.

"Ouch... babe," Austin pressed a hand to his chest. "That hurt." He fakely pouted out his bottom lip, pulling on a look of sadness that him and I both knew was complete and utter bullshit.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I'm sure it did."

"What's gotten your panties in a bunch?" Austin arched a brow as he merely chuckled.

I let out a deep breath. "I'm annoyed and I barely got any sleep last night, no thanks to you." I spat, crossing my arms against my chest.

He shrugged. "Neither did I but you don't see me complaining." He scoffed before leaning down and brushing his lips against my ear. "Besides, don't act like you didn't like it." His breath tickled my skin.

"Like, what?" I gulped, biting down on my bottom lip, feeling his intense gaze on me.

"What happened last night." He whispered while placing a whisper of a kiss on my ear before moving his head back, his eyes boring into mine, a mischievous pull to his smile.

I bit the inside of my cheek, feeling my stomach do flips. I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it but no way in hell was I going to let him have the satisfaction of knowing that. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Moon." I maneuvered my way out of his hold on me.

He grasped my upper arm, pulling me back. "You expect me to believe that?" He stared at me with playful eyes.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Yeah, I do." I looked at him before moving my gaze over to his hand on my bicep. "So, if you don't mind, I have a class to go to."

He ignored me though. "You didn't like the way..." He paused. "I kissed your neck?" He licked his lips before nuzzling his head into the nape of my neck and before I could push him away, he seeped his teeth into my skin, sucking and licking on the flesh.

I bit back a moan, letting out a grunt as I pressed my hands to his chest. "N-No, I didn't." I managed to push him away.

He continued to ignore me, moving in on me once more. "Or the way my tongue slipped against yours?" He bit his bottom lip.

My eyes widened, knowing what was coming next but before I could even piece together what was going on, Austin grabbed the back of my head and smashed our lips together, his hungrily moving against mine. He tipped the valley between my lips, wanting access but I kept it locked shut. Upon noticing this, his free hand slipped down to my ass where he squeezed it, making me gasp. Taking this as his opportunity, he stuck his tongue down my throat, sliding it against my own.

I moaned, returning the favor before turning my head to the side, breaking the kiss. I was breathing heavy as I bit my bottom lip.

Jesus, this kid knows how to move quickly.

Recomposing myself, I vigorously pulled away from him. "What the hell Austin?" I barked, wiping at my lips.

He looked at me, amused. "Just proving my point babe, you liked it and hell, I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted to continue it." He popped the collar on his leather jacket. "But, I got class, so, we can go back to my place if you want or you know if you want to get kinky, we can do it in the backseat of my car." He smirked.

I looked at him in disgust. "What do I look like to you? A slut?"

He shrugged. "What do I know about what you do on your spare time?" He dug his hands into the pockets of his jeans, his thumbs sticking out.

My mouth fell open. Who the hell did he think he was?

No one talks to me like that. I don't care if he was the President of the United States or Johnny Depp. I am a human being just like everyone else in this God forsaken world.

"Now, hold up a second there Moon." My eyes narrowed as I began walking over to him. "We may have had our share of fun but we never went further than kissing so you can take your huge ass ego, rude, obnoxious remarks and bipolar self else where because I am not in the mood for you and your games. I may be a lot of things but one thing I'm not is a slut." I spat, pressing my index finger to his chest. "Got it?" I arched a brow, cocking my head to the side.

He stood there, stunned.

I gave him a once over before scoffing and shaking my head. "See ya, Moon." I gestured with my two fingers towards him as a signal goodbye before turning and walking away.

And that's what you get when you mess with Ally Marie Dawson.


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. **

_HI! It's my 17th Birthday today and I'm having such a great day so decided to post a new chapter I hope you all like it ok so Enjoy and review! Please! It does get quite steamy this chapter so yeah haha :D okay bye! _

* * *

As Mrs. Long droned on and on about things I could care less about also known as Geometry, I couldn't help but think about Austin's face when I told him off back out in the hallway before I came to class. It was priceless. I mean, you should have seen it, he looked as if I ran over his cat if he had a cat of course.

If only I could have recorded that priceless moment with my phone...

Oh, wait, even if I could have recorded it, I wouldn't have been able to because I had my phone taken away all thanks to Austin.

Okay, so, he wasn't the one who actually physically took it away. That would be my sometimes annoying mother but nevertheless it was because of him that I had it taken away in the first place.

You know, now that I think about it, everything that's gone wrong in my life so far this month is all because of him.

I'm starting to think God's got some sort of agenda over me.

Brushing the hair the fell in front of my face back, I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a paper ball hit the side of my head. Furrowing my eyebrows, I turned around to see Trish with a grim smile on her face. "What the hell?" I mouthed to her.

"Sorry." She whispered back. "I didn't mean to hit your head. I was kinda aiming for your arm..." She meekly bit the bottom of her lip innocently.

I rolled my eyes, playfully glaring at her before leaning down and grabbing the paper ball that fell on the floor. Leaning back up, I unscrambled it, scanning the words scribbled on the wrinkled paper.

Is it true?

Glancing at her quickly in confusion, I clicked open my pen, scribbling a response asking her what she meant before crumbling it back up and throwing it at her.

Catching it in her hands, she did the ball, laying it flat on her desk before writing back and throwing it back over at me.

When I opened it up again, I immediately began reading her reply.

That you know Menace?

I felt my throat close up as I read those four words but made sure that it didn't show in my face. The last thing I wanted was to give anything away.

I wrote her back telling her I didn't know what she was talking about before pretending to be interested in the word Mrs. Long was giving us on the board.

I heard a thump by my desk and couldn't help but inwardly groan at myself. Leaning down, I picked it up before opening it.

Don't play dumb Ally. You know what I'm talking about.

I turned to look at her, waving my hand to capture attention. Once I did, I gestured to the rolled up paper in my hand before mouthing to her that I really didn't know what she was talking about.

She rolled her eyes at me, giving me a slight stern look. Just as she was about to open her mouth and mouth something back, Mrs. Long interrupted her.

"Is there something you two ladies would like to share with the whole class?" I turned to see her standing there with pursed lips and daggers spiraling from her eyes.

"No." I leaned back in my chair.

"Sorry." Trish apologized with a dismissive wave of her hand.

I chuckled lightly, shaking my head. She was always the one to never care what people say or think.

For the remainder of the class we kept silent, not wanting to tick Mrs. Long off because we both knew, as much as it annoyed us, that we would get a detention and that was the last thing I needed today.

When the ball rang, I sang hallelujah in my head and sprang to my feet. I couldn't wait to get to lunch and get some food in my system. I'm hungry as hell. Throwing my notebook in my bag, I darted out the door only to be stopped by Trish on my way out.

She's never going to let this go.

"What is it Trish?" I sighed, turning to look at her.

"You never answered my question back in math class." She stated a matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I did Trish." I fought the urge to roll my eyes again. Why couldn't she just drop it?

"No, you didn't." She rasped, flicking her hair behind her shoulder. "I asked you if you knew..." She stopped, looking to make sure no one was around us before whispering in my ear lowly. "Menace."

"And I told you that I don't know what you're talking about." I responded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Ally. You were there at the party when he talked to you."

"That's all he did Trish. He talked to me and that was it." I shrugged. "I don't know why you're bringing that up now. That was so long ago."

"I'm bringing it up because I didn't know you guys actually talked aside from the party." She spoke each word slowly as if she were trying to drill them in my brain.

"We don't." I exclaimed lowly.

"Rumors have it that you do."

"And you believe them?" I arched a brow.

"Well, I wouldn't have if I didn't know he knew you." She muttered, eyeing me suspiciously.

"He doesn't..." I furrowed my eyebrows together. "Listen Trish, I don't know where you're headed with this and to be honest, I don't care. I'm hungry." I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "I don't know Menace at all. All the kid did was say three words to me and that's it so whatever these stupid rumors are, they're nothing but bullshit."

She stared me down, trying to decide whether she should believe my rather believable plea. I have to admit, I'm a great actress.

Finally, she sighed while grabbing my arm and pulling me aside. "Listen, whether the rumors are true or not, I don't want you getting involved with him."

"Okay, mom." I laughed lightly, trying to ease the mood.

That didn't work well.

She shook her head. "No, I'm serious Alls. It's bad enough that he goes to this school now, I don't need him clawing himself into you. He's nothing but bad news. Menace is known around town and even in places that aren't even from around here. Everyone knows him and he knows everyone. He's done things you couldn't even imagine." She looked me in the eyes now, holding a steady lock on them. "They don't call him The Menace for nothing."

I'd be lying if I said a trail of goosebumps didn't rise on my skin but I pushed past it and gave her an exasperated look. "Okay Trish. I get it. Can I go eat now?" I thumbed down the hallway.

She sighed before nodding her head. "Yeah, whatever. I'll see you later."

"See ya." I waved before turning and walking down the hallway.

Thank God that was over with.

I mean, I love Trisj to death and I know she has good intentions but I hate how she can't let things go. If the answer is no, it's no. Plain and simple.

By now, my stomach was growling and I couldn't wait to step inside the lunch room. Call me dramatic but I haven't eaten practically all day since yesterday.

Just as I was about to open the doors that led inside, I was pulled back. "What the-"

"Hey babe."

I rolled my eyes as Austin came to view in front of me. "What is it now, Moon?"

"Don't roll your eyes at me." He hissed. "You know how much I hate that." He exclaimed lowly.

I kept quiet, not wanting to push his buttons. "Seriously, Austin. What is it?" I looked around us to make sure no one was around especially Trish.

"What's up with you?" He gave me a weird look.

"What do you mean?" I broke my gaze away from the hallways, returning them back over to him. I bit onto my bottom lip.

"You look like you're hiding from someone." He dug his hands into the pockets of his jeans with his thumbs sticking out.

"Yeah," I paused, "you." I teased playfully.

An amused smirk fell upon his lips. "Oh really?"

I nodded, giving him a slight smirk myself.

"Well you fucking suck cause I found you ." He grinned.

"Damn it." I muttered jokingly.

He laughed at this. "Still got the humor I see."

"Well, couldn't possibly change in the time span of a day or two, now can I Moon?" I arched a brow, eyeing him.

He shrugged. "I guess not."

I glanced behind me before turning back towards Austin. "Alright, I'd like to stay and chat but I'm hungry." I gestured behind me towards the lunchroom. "So, I'll see you around." Turning, I was about to grasp the handle when Austin spoke up.

"Wait." He called out, pressing his hand against the door, stopping it from opening.

I sighed. Is everyone really against me eating today? "What is it now, Austin?" I looked at him.

"Wanna go somewhere with me?"

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I muttered as I followed behind Austin as we headed out behind the warehouse.

Austin chuckled as he held the door open for me while I stepped out in front of him and out onto the hill. I let out a sigh the moment I did while taking in the air around me and gazing up at the sky.

Austin made his way beside me as he overlooked the place. Glancing over at him, I couldn't help but remember the last time he took me here. I always wondered why he did in the first place and why he even brought me here now.

Before I could even stop myself...

"Why did you bring me here?"

I spoke my thoughts out loud.

And to think I got over doing stupid things like that...

Austin snapped his head over to me. "What?"

I bit my lip. "Never mind." I shook my head, looking away.

"No, tell me."

"You're not going to let this go are you?" I muttered lowly.

"No."

I let out a deep breath, looking up at him once more. "I asked you why you brought me here."

He sucked his teeth, bobbing his head slightly. "Oh." He mumbled.

"Yeah..." I fiddled with my fingers, my nerves began eating me away on my insides. I don't know why but his awaiting answer was killing me slowly.

"I... well, I don't know to be honest." He shrugged. "I wanted to get away for a bit and I thought I'd make it up to you for what I said earlier."

I furrowed my eyebrows together in confusion.

"You know," He rocked on the heels of his converse. "When I implied you were a slut..." He faked a cough soon afterwards.

I cocked a brow up in surprise. When realization hit me, I smirked. "Is Austin Moon apologizing?"

He scoffed. "No, never that."

"Isn't that what you just said?" I shifted my weight to my left hip while crossing my arms against my chest.

"No, I said I'd make it up to you. I never actually apologized." He corrected me.

I laughed. "You act as if apologizing is a crime." I shook my head while uncrossing my arms. "You've done it before you know." I pushed him playfully.

"Don't get used to it." He grinned mischievously.

"Don't worry, I won't." I faked a smile his way before pulling my eyes away from him and looking out towards the colorful sky.

"You know, you owe me." I spoke up once again.

He barked out a sharp laugh. "For what?"

I shrugged. "Everything."

"Everything as in...?" He paused, waiting for me to fill in the blank.

"Saving your ass." I smartly replied with a sway of my head to the side to flash him a smirk.

"If anyone saved anyone's ass here, that's me." He pointed to himself.

I let out a sharp laugh. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, Dawson, I'm not." He licked his lips. "I saved your ass from Dez and all the guys. If it wasn't for me, you'd probably be dead right now."

I froze. "What?"

"Don't be stupid Ally. Did you really think the guys were going to let you go after witnessing a murder?"

I opened my mouth and then shut it closed soon after.

"Exactly." He pointed at me with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Despite the fact that you saved my butt, I saved yours more than once." I pointed out.

"When?"

"Oh, I don't know," I tapped my chin, pretending to think. "For starters when my parents asked me where I was the night you practically kidnapped me..."

He opened his mouth now to say something but I interrupted before he could.

"When you were stabbed and when Trish asked me if we talked-"

"Trish?"

"My best friend." I explained.

A dark shadow emitted his facial features. "Why would she ask you that?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "But that's not the point-"

"Ally, what exactly did she say?"

"She just asked if we talked." I gave him a weird look. "Why?"

"I can't have people knowing we 'talk'." He muttered lowly but I heard him clearly.

"Why?" I knitted my eyebrows together.

"You and all these fucking questions..." He muttered annoyingly.

"What can I say? I'm a girl, it's in my nature to want to know these things."

"Its better for you if you keep your mouth shut." He spat.

I rolled my eyes. "You really need to stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Being bipolar." I stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "One minute you're happy go lucky then the next you want to kill someone." I threw my hands in the air.

"Try being in my shoes for a day, having to deal with your boys up your ass and then a girl who can't stop asking questions and being an annoying pain in the ass." He defended himself. "It's not easy."

"Listen Moon, I've gone through more in one day than any other girl in this God forsaken world so if anyone's stressed here buddy, it's me."

He laughed. "You've only dealt with this shit for a day, possibly more. Try having to deal with it for years."

I stayed quiet. "You still owe me." I mumbled after a few seconds.

He chuckled. "Yeah? Well you owe me too."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

He laughed. "What do you want?"

"Huh?" I looked at him.

"I said what do you want?" He licked his lips again. "You know as a payment to you saving my ass so many times." He smirked.

"Well, for starters, I'm hungry." I laughed. "Because someone here decided to take me just as I was about to go to lunch and get myself some food."

"Alright, alright..." He put his hands up as a sign of surrender. "We'll go get something to eat then."

I mentally cheered in my head, feeling my stomach churn in a pleasing manner. "Thanks."

He nodded his head in response.

Silence overwhelmed us as we continued to stay quiet, staring over at the moving clouds. I latched my teeth onto my bottom lip once more as the air around us grew thick.

"You always do that." He cut through the silence with a soft chuckle.

"Do what?" I scrunched my face up, looking over at him once more while squinting from the sunlight.

"Bite your lip." He turned so that he was facing me completely from head to toe.

I cocked my head to the side. "Care to elaborate?"

"Every time you're nervous..." He inched closer to me. "You..." He pulled his hand out from one of his pockets while leaning forwards and gently brushing his finger tips against my lips causing my stomach to do cartwheels. "Bite your bottom lip."

I didn't even notice how close he was to me until I felt his minty breath clash against my face. "No I don't." I quickly defended myself despite the giddy feeling erupting inside of me.

"Yes," He stepped even closer to me, his chest pressing up against mine. "You do." He whispered against my lips.

My breathing hitched, my palms getting sweaty. I couldn't help it-I bit down against my lip dumbly.

"See?" He smirked. "You did it again."

I shook my head.

"You know what this means, right?" He whispered, moving himself even closer against me.

I looked up at him, gulping down hard. "What?"

"That you get nervous around me." He whispered as if he were sharing a secret with me. His face was just millimeters away from mine now and before I could even piece together what was going on, his lips pressed firmly against mine making me stumble back a bit from the sudden movement.

I found myself kissing him back though with the same force he used while wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

Groaning, he grabbed onto my waist, pulling me closer while digging his fingers into my sides, making me squeal in surprise.

Austin chuckled as he pulled away for a split second only to latch his lips against mine once more, dragging the tip of his tongue against my lower lip, asking for entrance.

Opening my mouth, I slid my tongue against his as we both began to fight for complete dominance.

Sliding his hands around to my lower back, he moved them lower, grasping my ass into the palms of his hands before pulling me up causing my legs to wrap around him.

Pushing myself up against him, I deepened the kiss, my hands raking into the back of his head, pulling at his hairs.

Groaning, he gave my butt a squeeze making me moan into his mouth before he began walking, pushing me up against the wall as he tore one of his hands from my rear end, opening the door that led to the warehouse before grabbing a hold of me once more and walking inside.

After a few seconds, he laid me down against one of the beat up couches, moving himself on top of me.

Pulling away, he moved his head down while nuzzling in-between the crook of my neck and placing several kisses there, making me moan even louder then I have before.

Squeezing my legs against him, he bit down onto my neck causing me to arch my back in pleasure.

Moving onto the other side of my neck, he began sucking and biting on it causing my breathing to deepen. My lower area began to throb from all the sudden sexual tension making me moan in want.

I needed to release myself. I was going to go insane if I didn't.

Pulling his head closer to my neck, I pushed my lower half against his signaling that I wanted attention.

Moving away from my neck, Austin hovered over my face once more while licking his lips, the chains around his neck pressing down against my chest. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to mine, pushing himself against me as well, another moan coming from the both of us.

Grinding against him, I pulled on his hair once more as Austin began moving in the same pace as me, his groin grinding against my area making me stutter in bliss. "Austin..." I moaned once I pulled away from him.

"I know baby, I know..." He groaned, his heavy breathing clashing against the skin on my shoulder.

Moving faster against me, I felt myself building up, almost reaching my final point. With a few more strokes from Austin, I released myself within seconds as we moaned in unison.

"Guess what baby?" Austin whispered sexily in my ear, his uneven breathing turning me on even more.

"What?" I whispered back.

"I just brought you to your first orgasm."


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_Enjoy and Review! :)_

* * *

Did I just practically have sex with Austin Moon?

I think I just did and I don't know what to do with myself.

Maybe I should do what Blair Waldorf did on Gossip Girl when she lost her virginity to Chuck-visit a priest at the local church and confess my sins.

Come to think of it, that wouldn't work because my parents knew everyone at the church and if they found out what happened between Austin and I, I'd be screwed big time. Forget about me being grounded, I'd be shunned from the world and locked up like an animal if they found out.

Maybe I could tell Trish...

Ha, yeah right. She'd probably piss her pants and have a heart attack and the last thing I needed was to drive her to the hospital and have to explain why she fainted in the first place.

I guess the safest thing to do was keep my mouth shut and try to handle this as calmly as possible.

So far, that wasn't working out well.

Maybe if I have some holy water thrown on me, it'll all go away.

... I watch too much TV for my own good.

The soft rumbling from the tires running over the rocks on the road brought me back to reality as I sat in Austin's car with my legs pressed together and my hands on my thighs.

Austin kept his eyes on the road, concentrating on that while he whistled to his own beat.

How can the fucker be so calm about this?

Here I was practically having a mental breakdown while he's acting as if nothing happened between us.

Men. I scoffed. I will never understand them. Even if I wanted to.

"What's wrong with you?" Austin's voice pulled me out of my train of thoughts as I snapped my head to look at him.

Is he seriously asking me that right now? How dumb could he possibly be? "Nothing." I mumbled.

Austin chuckled humorlessly. "Obviously it's something so why don't we cut the bullshit and just cut to the chase?" He pulled his eyes away from the road to look at me, his gaze making me shift uncomfortably in the seat reminding me of the first time I ever sat in here.

"Just thinking about things, I guess." I shrugged, looking out the window again. I know I was being vague but I really didn't feel the need to bring up the current topic that was eating me up alive inside. I feel that if I did, things would immensely get awkward between us and the last thing I needed was for him to be a mute.

Then again, come to think of it, that might not actually be a bad thing...

"Like what?" He looked out onto the road again. Tucking his left knee under the steering wheel, using it to steer while he dug into the pocket of his leather jacket, pulling out a cigarette and a lighter. Lighting the cigarette up, he layered it between his lips before taking his knee out from under the wheel and replacing it with his hand.

Taking a drag from the smoke, he wheeled down the window a smudge to let the smolder escape from the opening and out onto the fresh air outside.

"I don't know..." I mumbled. "Just... things I guess." I shrugged.

Justin arched a brow, looking at me for a split second before turning away. "You guess?" He shook his head. "Obviously you should know what you're thinking about." He took another drag of his cigarette, locking it in before letting it out into a perfect ring of smoke.

I bit onto my bottom lip and immediately when I did, I let out a frustrated growl, remembering that was how we ended up doing what we did back in the warehouse in the first place.

"Seriously Ally?" Austin swerved the car to a abrupt stop. "What is wrong with you?" He turned around completely as he stared at the side of my face, burning holes into it.

Austin's Point of View:

This girl is going to be the fucking death of me.

She's so fucking confusing.

One second she's throwing insults at me, the next she's being humorous then after that she's quiet and timid and then she gets all hot and bothered and before we know it, we're making out.

Is that what girls do now? Is it a part of their way of life? Because if so, I don't want any part of it.

After what happened back in the warehouse-which I admit was the hottest thing considering I didn't know she had it in her.

I mean, I knew she was smoking hot and a really really and I mean REALLY good kisser but I didn't think we'd actually go as far we did.

Well, not until she wanted me to.

This time, I wasn't the one calling the shots. It was her.

Usually shit like that would annoy me (or any guy in general) but in this particular situation I found it to be as sexy as fuck.

Especially because Ally isn't like all the other girls.

Anyways, she's been quiet ever since and she is anything but quiet. Even when I took her back at the party, she didn't shut up.

I felt myself glancing at her, taking her in from head to toe. Her hair was a bit disheveled and her shirt was wrinkled but other than that she looked... fine.

When I was done looking at her, I noticed that she kinda zoned out but I didn't pay much attention to it until she made a some sort of a sound that came out like a scoff.

I asked her what was wrong and she ended up telling me it was nothing that she was just thinking about things.

Usually I wouldn't give a damn what girls thought about as long as I got what I wanted in the end-which was a quick fuck, possibly more than a round-but there was something about her that always got me curious.

I couldn't take it anymore. It was driving me up a wall.

"Seriously Alluy?" I swerved the car to an abrupt stop. "What is wrong with you?" I turned around completely, staring at the side of her face, waiting until she looked at me too.

"Nothing." She shrugged.

I scoffed. "Really? We're going to do this again?" I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Do what?" She spat, turning to look at me now.

"This!" I raised my voice a bit. "Trying to push past whatever it is that's bugging you. I hate it." I seethed through a sharp breath.

"Why can't you just let it go?" She hissed through gritted teeth.

"I can't."

"Why not?" She looked at me incredulously.

"Because I know something's bothering you and you're being a stubborn bitch and just won't tell me what it is."

"So we're going back to doing this again?" She mimicked me with narrowed eyes.

"Going back to doing what?" I sneered.

"Name calling." She crossed her arms against her chest.

"Maybe if you would act like a normal girl for once I wouldn't have the urge to call you 'names'" I put an emphasis on the word names while breathing in deeply.

She was getting me worked up over nothing.

She shook her head. "You know what?" She spat.

"What?"

"I don't have time for this." Unbuckling her seatbelt she threw it off of her before opening the door to the car.

"What are you doing?!"

"Getting away from you." She got out of the car before slamming the door shut.

Bitch.

Groaning, I pulled the keys out of the ignition before opening the door and slamming it shut just like she did seconds ago. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Anywhere as long as it's far away from you." She shot back at me, while trudging her way across the street.

I followed hot on her heels. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

She stopped walking. "Me?" She turned around, her hair whipping around and smacking her in the face.

"Yes, you." I hissed.

She faked a laugh. "I think the question here buddy is what is wrong with you."

I laughed. "I'm perfectly fine babe. Never been better."

"Ugh!" She stomped her foot to the ground. "Can you just for one second stop taking everything as a joke?"

"Who said I'm taking this as a joke? You're being the biggest bitch on the planet, I'm just trying to ease the mood instead of having you sink it down."

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" She screamed in frustration.

I smirked. "I know, I've been told." I sent her a sultry wink.

She grimaced. "You disgust me Moon."

"Oh really? Then why did you dry hump me back at the warehouse babe?" I grinned mischievously.

I had to admit, pushing her buttons was the highlight of my day.

She stood there with her chest heaving up and down, anger radiating off her skin and burning fuel into the air (not literally, but you know what I mean). "Don't call me that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not your 'babe' nor will I ever be." She spat, her eyes hard upon mine.

This made me lose it.

"Ha, that's funny considering the fact that we've almost fucked back at the warehouse-"

"Can you stop brining that up?!" She yelled.

"Why not? Can't accept the truth?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Except the truth of what?" She looked at me as if I had five heads.

"Of what we did." I stated a matter-of-factly.

"Last time I checked, we didn't do anything." She hissed.

"Oh? So you releasing yourself to me was nothing?" I stared at her long and hard. She had nothing to say. "Exactly. Now, why don't we skip this whole charade and get back in the car already? I'm starving."

"Well that sucks for you, doesn't it? Because I'm not going anywhere with you."

"What the fuck do you mean you're not going anywhere with me? Where could you possibly go?" I threw my hands in the air.

"Somewhere your not." She gave me a once over before turning and beginning to walk away.

I watched as she began making her way down the path into the forest. I inwardly groaned. She was going to get herself killed.

I sighed. "Wait!"

"What?!" She yelled, her face red from all the anger built up inside of her.

"Don't go." I mumbled.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

"I said don't go."

Her face fell. "Why not?"

I latched my teeth onto my bottom lip, scratching the back of my neck. "I don't know..." I muttered, looking away.

She scoffed at this. "You see? This is what I mean!" She threw her hands in the air just like I had before.

I just stared at her, wondering what she was going on about now.

"You act like a fucking asshole one second then the next you're all... nice." She shook her head. "I don't get you."

"What's there to get anyways?"

"A lot."

I let out a deep breath. "Just come back so we can go get something to eat. Okay?"

"No." She responded almost immediately.

That's it. I've had enough. "Fine. You want to stay here? Go right ahead. I'm not stopping you. For once, I was trying to do the noble thing and actually save your ass again but if you want to walk alone in the woods and get killed then so be it." I began walking backwards. "I'm done trying." Turning, I began making my way towards my car when I heard a light mutter from behind me.

After a few seconds, the silence broke and Ally's voice spoke up once more. "What do you want from me?"

I skidded to a stop but decided not to turn around as I waited for her to elaborate on that.

"What is it that you want, Sustin?" Desperation was laced within her words.

I turned around. "What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." She began walking over to me. "One second, you want to kill me, the next you save me then we fight, you call me names, then you act as if nothing happened, you apologize and then the cycle repeats and now you want me to go with you after what just happened?" She shook her head. "I just don't get it. It seems like there's something that just isn't right with you. What is it that you want from me? What'll make you happy? Huh?" She was now standing in front of me. "Do you want me to leave? Is that what you want? Do you want me to leave you alone?"

I stared at her with wide eyes, taking in all that she said to me. I felt my stomach churn painfully as I stared into her synthetic big brown eyes. "No." I whispered.

"Then what do you want?" She assumed. "Do you want me to stay?"

I licked my lips, not taking my eyes off of her. After a few seconds, I shook my head. "No."

Her face fell into a knowing frown. "Then what is it?"

Despite the pull at my insides, I couldn't help myself. My head was telling me one thing-not to do this. To let her go and forget what happened between us-but my (as corny as this was) heart was telling me to stick around.

"Wanna know what I want?" I spoke aloud. Finally letting my pride go as I let the truth sink into me.

She kept quiet as her eyes searched mine.

I hooked an arm around her waist. "I want you." I whispered before crashing my lips against hers.

At first she fought against it but within seconds, she caved in, wrapping her arms around my neck as she pulled me closer. Things got a bit heated as time passed; my tongue fighting with hers for dominance until I pulled away, our chests moving up and down rapidly, our breathing rate uneven.

Pressing my forehead against hers, I licked my lips, savoring her taste. Looking into her eyes for what felt like an eternity, I realized that the pain in my stomach subsided and my body felt at ease. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" She looked up at me, her hands on my shoulders.

I shook my head, looking out into the sky before retrieving my eyes back over to her. "John was right."

She furrowed her eyebrows together. "John?"

"Yeah, John. He's one of the guys."

She nodded her head in understanding. "What did he say?" She looked at me curiously.

I smiled. "That I like you."

Her eyes widened a bit, her teeth biting into her bottom lip. "And?" She looked up at me with hopeful eyes.

I smirked. "He was right."

well there you go chapter 21..thoughts?


End file.
